The Empire Strikes Back
by immortal starscream
Summary: The Broccloid Empire is planning it's revenge against the Powerpuff Girls and they're not gonna stop until our heroes are dead, PowerpuffXRowdyruff fluff
1. 2 year's of peace

It's been 2 years since the clone's final defeat at the hands of the originals and life in Townsville was now almost officially peaceful thanks to the occasional thug and robber but other than that everything was peaceful... boring. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, Buster and Bunny were now all 7-8 and they all went to Pokey Oaks Primary School.

During the past 2 years a few things had happened:

1. Bubbles had fully recovered from Brash's attack on her and was now as healthy as the day she was created.

2. The Professor and Sara were now less than a month away from getting married.

3. The Rowdyruff Boys had inherited all of the money Him made thanks to the knock offs and they also took Professor Dicks money as well and had moved out of the Powerpuff Girls house about a year ago and into a 2 story house on the outskirts of Townsville.

4. Boomer now had a few patches of stubble on his head which meant his hair was now starting to grow back, but even so he still wore the beanie that Bubbles had gotten him when he lost all of his hair.

Today at the girls house Buttercup was lying on the couch with a bored look on her face as she aimlessly flipped through channel after channel after channel still not finding anything remotely interesting. She finally turned off the TV and lay on her back while staring up at the ceiling "my god I'm so bored" she said while throwing her arm's up in the air before letting them fall limply landing at her sides.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of used my belly as a punching bag you wouldn't have had your video game privileges taken away" Bubbles said as she floated into the room holding a half eaten peanut butter and jam pop tart sandwich. Buttercup saw what Bubbles was eating and raised an eyebrow "Bubbles...did you use pop tarts instead of bread" Buttercup asked "yep I'm following Dr. Nick Riviera's advice 'instead of using bread use pop tarts'" Bubbles said mimicking Dr Nick's voice.

When Buttercup heard this she slapped her forehead and slid her fingerless hand down her face "Bubbles if you follow every food related suggestion you see on TV you'll be dead in a month" she said in a half annoyed half 'I can't be bothered' tone "I beg to differ" Bubbles said "how so?"Buttercup asked "I've been chewing bacon instead of gum for the past month, and I'm still perfectly healthy" Bubbles finished while pounding her chest. Buttercup just gave a sigh and went back to staring at the ceiling while Bubbles headed to her room to do some painting.

Buttercup turned her head to the side and looked out the window to see that it was pouring outside "what I wouldn't give to play kickboxing with Butch right about now, but I don't wanna get cold and wet... ah the hell with it" she said she then leaned forward and hit herself in the back of the head knocking herself out.

With Blossom

Blossom was sitting on her and her sister's bed reading her favourite book 'Romeo & Juliet' "ah I hope Brick and I will be a couple when we get older" she said happily before realising what she had just said "oh my god did I just say that" "you sure did" Bubbles said as she entered the room and walked over to the closet to get her paint supplies. Once she had them she lay a tarp out and continued speaking "it seems you've fallen for your counterpart as well" she said as she set up the easel "no I haven't, we're just friends" Blossom protested "the more you deny it the more you know it's true" Bubbles taunted "I DON'T LIKE BRICK!" Blossom screamed at Bubbles before she closed her book and stomped out of the room shaking the house in the process.

Once Blossom had left the room Bubbles grinned "now I can paint in privacy" she said happily and she began painting but actually she was sad because she and Boomer were planning on having a picnic in the park together "but oh no it just had to rain and completely ruin our plans for the day" she said angrily while she started painting harder almost tearing the paper she was painting before relaxing "'sigh' oh well these things happen" she sighed out and continued painting normally.

With Bunny

Bunny had now just finished doing some homework when she heard a knock on her door "come in?" she said the door then opened and a grumpy looking Blossom entered while holding a book "hey sis, what bug crawled up your butt" Bunny asked "oh it's Bubbles and that new attitude of hers" Blossom said angrily "I keep telling ya Buttercup's rubbing off on her" Bunny said as she reached over to her bed side table opened the draw and pulled out her IPod.

"no I don't think it's Buttercup, I think some of that fat has gone straight to her brain" Blossom said "she has one?" Bunny said and they both burst out laughing. When they stopped they both heard the professor call out for lunch, Blossom wiped away a tear and looked at Bunny "come on let's go" Blossom said and she and Bunny zipped off down stairs.

When they passed through the living room they saw Buttercup lying on the couch sound asleep Bunny turned to Blossom "should we wake her?" she asked Blossom just shook her head nah let her sleep" Blossom said and both she and Bunny continued towards the kitchen. When they both arrived they saw Bubbles already stuffing her face with sandwich's Blossom gave a sigh only to be elbowed in the side by Bunny, she gave Bunny a slight glare before wordlessly sitting up at the table and grabbing some of her favourite sandwich's from a large plate in the middle of the table which was piled high with different types of sandwich's that were cut into small triangles while Bunny did the same.

As the professor sat down to enjoy his lunch he noticed that he was one daughter short "where's Buttercup?" he asked "she's sleeping on the couch" Bunny replied "is she sick?" he asked slightly worried "nah I think she's just fallen asleep from boredom" Bunny said and she took a bite out of her honey sandwich. "Well okay then as long as she's not sick" he said as he grabbed 2 peanut butter and jam sandwich's, 3 egg sandwich's, one honey one, and 3 bacon sandwich's he piled them onto Buttercups plate and put them in the fridge for her to eat later before sitting back down at the table and grabbing sandwich's for himself.

About 10 minutes later all of the sandwich's were gone and everyone went back to what they were doing before the professor went down to his lab to continue with his experiments Bunny went back to her music Blossom went back to reading while sitting on Bunny's bed and Bubbles went back to painting while Buttercup lay on the couch with a puddle of drool forming in front of her face.

* * *

first let me start by saying that this is another Bubbles weight gain fanfic and if you don't like her getting fat then just ignor it and enjoy the rest of the fanfic, also i plan on making her lose all of her weight at once so most people will be happy, well enjoy my new story ^_^


	2. The soul survivor

"Alright I beat you again!" "grr best 11 out of 20" "Butch for god's sake just admit that Boomer's better than you at video games" "there's no way chrome dome here can beat me at anything" Butch said angrily "well apparently I can and stop calling me chrome dome my hair's growing back" Boomer replied "yeah in tiny patches" Butch mocked Boomer then tackled Butch and the two began fighting while rolling around on the floor. The two had been vs. each other

Brick saw this and just shook his head before he continued reading his comic book, as Boomer and Butch continued fighting Brick sighed "I can't believe I'm related to you two" he mumbled out just as the two boy's stopped fighting and lay on the ground panting. Brick then remembered something "hey Boomer" "pant... yeah... pant" "weren't you going to go on a picnic today with tubby" Boomer gave a slight glare at his brother "yeah I was, I even made lunch for us but unfortunately it's raining" he replied while opening the window "yeah so why don't you just go over to her place" "that's a great idea!" Boomer said with a smile and zipped off towards the kitchen to grab the large picnic basket stuffed with food then after saying a quick goodbye to his brother's he left.

Back with Bubbles

Bubbles had just finished painting a picture of her and Boomer when she heard a knocking at her window she turned around and saw a completely soaked Boomer holding a large picnic basket. Bubbles quickly zipped over to the window and opened it up letting the soaked Boomer float in "Boomie what are you doing here?" she asked as she zipped into her and her sisters bathroom to grab a towel for Boomer. As she handed him the towel he began to speak "well seeing as how I already made all of this food and we couldn't have a picnic I thought we could have lunch together" he said as he took off all of his clothes except for his underwear and used his heat vision to dry his clothes.

Even though she had all ready had lunch and she was already a bit full, she just couldn't say no to Boomer especially since he had gone to so much trouble to make all of this especially for her. Once Boomer's clothes were dry he put them back on, enjoying the temporary warmth of his clothes before heading over to the girl's bed with the picnic basket in hand. Once his back was resting against some pillows that were propped up against the bed head, Bubbles then as usual lay her head in Boomer's lap and opened her mouth ready for food to be put in.

Boomer opened up the basket and pulled out a chicken sandwich, Bubbles saw the sandwich and pointed at her open mouth to which Boomer dropped it in. The second it hit her tongue she slammed her mouth shut, chewed a few times and then swallowed before opening her mouth again. As Boomer continued to feed Bubbles he started rub her large soft belly 'man I love this big soft belly of hers but not just her belly I like everything about her particularly her kindness' he thought to himself.

Bubbles soon noticed that the food had stopped she opened her eyes and saw Boomer had a far off look in his eyes as he stared at the massive globe she called a belly "uh Boomie" Bubbles said snapping Boomer out of his daze. "What's wrong Boomie, is it something about me?" she asked in a worried tone "no nothing's wrong I just decided what I like the absolute most about you" Boomer replied "what is it? Is it my large soft belly or is it my cute adorable face" she said with a smile.

Boomer smiled back "no those thing's pale in comparison to what like the absolute most about you" he said "then what is it? Bubbles asked "it's your kindness" Boomer replied getting a curious look from Bubbles "I mean that even after everything that happened years ago you still forgave me and treated me like a good guy instead of a villain, that's what I like the absolute most about you" Boomer finished.

Bubbles now had a smile so big that her face almost split in half "oh Boomie that's so sweet" Bubbles said as she rolled over so she was now on her belly, she then crawled over to Boomer and gave him a giant hug making him blush. When she let go she giggled as she saw Boomer blushing so is there anymore food left she asked with a grin Boomer looked in the basket and saw that there was one sandwich left wrapped in glad wrap with his name on it.

Boomer gave a fraction of a sigh "uh yep one more" he said as he handed it to Bubbles when Bubbles saw it she gave Boomer an annoyed look "Boomer I may still be slightly hungry but I'm not going to eat your lunch" she said handing it back just as his stomach began to growl "thanks" Boomer said and he ate his lunch. When he finished he gave a loud belch "oops, excuse me" he said Bubbles giggled "you call that a belch this is a belch" she said and belched so loudly that it shook the house and sent Boomer and the picnic basket flying off the bed.

"Wow your good" Boomer said as he put his beanie back on suddenly the door swung open and the other's entered the room "what the heck was that!" Blossom demanded then she saw Boomer, the empty picnic basket and Bubbles' enlarged belly she almost immediately got a scowl on her face. "Boomer what have I told you about feeding my sister to her death" she demanded as she marched up to Boomer who gulped and backed away until he hit the bed Bubbles then jumped off the bed and landed in front of Boomer.

Bubbles glared at Blossom "if you so much as hurt my Boomie in any way I'll make you wish for death" Bubbles said angrily "it's mainly because of him that you're a tub of lard now" Blossom snapped angrily, Bubbles gasped at this before her eyes narrowed she reared back a bit and gave Blossom a hard belly butt sending her flying into a wall and sliding down it. The others gasped, Blossom then stood up her eyes narrowed her teeth gritted and she began to get red in the face, Blossom then screamed loudly and lunged at Bubbles and punched her so hard in the stomach that she sent Bubbles flying out the window (breaking the glass) before following her.

Boomer Buttercup and Bunny rushed to the window and saw Bubbles and Blossom on the front lawn fighting wildly "should we break them up?" Bunny asked "well I say we just let them sort out their problems by themselves" Buttercup said "are you sure?" Boomer asked "hey better they get grounded than me" Buttercup replied "true" Bunny said "yeah I see your point" Boomer said "wanna watch Fairly Odd Parents" Buttercup suggested "sure" Bunny and Boomer replied in union and they all headed downstairs.

About 20 minutes later

Sara was arriving home after an extremely busy lunch rush at the restaurant she worked at several times she had to pull over because the rain was too heavy for her to see "thank god I'm almost home" she said to herself and began thinking about her family and her upcoming marriage "I must be the luckiest woman on Earth" she said happily. Soon the rain lightened up enough for her to continue, as she pulled into the driveway she saw Bubbles and Blossom lying on the front lawn bruised and bloody she quickly turned off the engine and bolted towards her soon to be daughters.

When she got to them she saw that their eyes were open and they were panting "pant...hey... mum...pant...how...pant...was work" Blossom said with a weak smile "what happened!" Sara yelled at the two "Blossom started it" Bubbles said pointing at Blossom "I did not you started it by belly butting me" Blossom snapped back. The two girls were about to start fighting again when Sara yelled "STOP!" this made both girl's freeze because that was the first time Sara had ever yelled even though some of it had been drowned out by the rain "I want you two to go inside get yourselves cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen" the two girls bolted inside while Sara sighed and went to park her car in the garage.

Once she got inside she saw Blossom and Bubbles waiting for her now that they were dry and the blood was gone she saw that they had numerous cuts here and there, Blossom's left eye was swollen shut and Bubbles' right eye was swollen shut. Sara looked at the two girls sternly "okay I want you to tell me what happened, Bubbles, you first" Sara said "well you see Boomer and I had just finished having an indoor picnic when we had a belching contest then Blossom Buttercup and Bunny entered the room and when Blossom saw that I'd eaten all of the food in the picnic basket he brought over she got angry and threatened him" Bubbles paused to catch her breath while Sara gave Blossom a disapproving look.

Bubbles then continued "so I stuck up for Boomer then she said it was his fault I'm fat and she said I was a tub of lard so I gave her a belly butt then she punched me in my belly and sent me flying through our bedroom window and we began fighting" Bubbles finished Sara nodded at this and then turned to Blossom "is there anything you'd like to add" she asked Blossom just looked at her feet and shook her head "okay then Blossom your grounded for a week... in more ways than one" Sara said "what do you mean?" Blossom asked "it means no power's for a week and Bubbles it's the same with you okay" Sara said sternly with the girl's nodding in agreement.

Sara, after seeing her two soon to be daughters understand their punishment, began walking towards the cupboard she then opened it up and pulled out a small box of bandaids and a small spray bottle. She then walked back over to the two girl's and picked them both up and sat them on the bench "what are you doing mum" Bubbles asked in her usual tone cute innocent tone "well you don't want those cut's of yours to get infected do you?" Sara asked with the girls shaking their heads "okay now this might sting a little bit" Sara said as she grabbed the spray bottle.

Boomer, Buttercup and Bunny had just finished watching Fairly Odd Parents when they all heard two loud screams and they zipped to the kitchen. When they entered they saw Blossom and Bubbles flailing about "it sting's it sting's" Bubbles said "well I told you" Sara said as the stinging began to subside "okay now for the lemon juice" "WHAT!" both Bubbles and Blossom screamed "I'm just kidding" Sara said as she grabbed the bandaids and began putting them on the girls.

Once all of the cuts were covered she sent them to their room they nodded and walked off to their room. As Blossom and Bubbles passed the other's, who had moved to the sides to allow them to pass, Blossom stopped and turned towards Boomer "look Boomer I'm sorry about what I said I just don't want my sister to die at an early age" Blossom said "don't worry Blossom from what I've heard the doctor say the chemical X in her body keep's her perfectly healthy" Boomer assured her Blossom nodded and continued to her room.

Meanwhile

On an old abandoned farm in the town of Farmsville a light could be seen coming from the old faded red barn on the property and inside it a voice could be heard "I can't believe I've been stuck on this orbiting mud ball for almost 3 years now" a weird looking figure said as it lay against a bundle of hay covered by a white tarp "and it's all those three snivelling brat's fault as well as those other young earthlings that ATE all of my friend's" the figure was a Broccloid, the only one to have survived the attack he and his comrades had made years ago.

He gave an evil grin as he looked at a dome shaped object that was next to him "but all of that is going to change when I get this baby up and running" he said as he patted it, he then looked out a window and saw it was still raining "just as soon as it stops raining" he muttered to himself and continued waiting for the rain to stop.

* * *

yep one Broccloid survived the event's of 'beat your greens' which is where i got the idea for this fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it


	3. scary movies and consequences

The next morning the girls were all still happily sleeping having wonderful dreams, Buttercup surprisingly looked the happiest despite the fact that Bubbles had rolled over in her sleep so she was now sleeping on top of Buttercup. Bubbles then rolled over and her large belly knocked Blossom out of bed waking her "that's it I've had it!" Blossom exclaimed waking up Bubbles.

Bubbles was now looking around to see any trouble but all she saw was an angry Blossom who was beginning to leave "Blossom if I did something wrong I'm sorry" she said but Blossom just left without a word. Blossom walked into the kitchen and saw Sara making pancakes for everyone "good morning sweetheart, did you have a nice sleep" she asked "for the most part yes but can I talk to you about something" Blossom asked "sure what is it?" Sara asked "well I was wondering if Buttercup and I could get separate beds?" Blossom asked politely.

"Well I guess you are getting too old to be still sleeping in the same bed now, okay then this weekend we'll get you all a new bed each" Sara said with a big smile "thank you mum, because Bubbles' belly knocked me out of bed again" Blossom finished Sara gave a slight giggle at this and continued cooking. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone was now at the table eating, once everyone had finished the girls quickly got dressed and were soon ready for school, because Blossom and Bubbles were grounded Buttercup and Bunny had to carry them to school "this is so humiliating" Blossom said as Buttercup carried her.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes "well maybe if you hadn't had started that fight you wouldn't be grounded" Buttercup said, Blossom just decided to keep her mouth shut to avoid anymore fight's like yesterday.

Back on the farm

The Broccloid that had survived the invasion was now standing in the middle of the dirt field with his device in front of him, he then looked up into the clear blue sky and smirked "perfect no clouds to disrupt the signal" he said he then bent down and pressed a button on the device and stood back. The device began to glow bright green before an equally bright green beam shot up into the sky while making a slight humming noise "perfect! It won't be long now until my distress signal reaches my home planet and I'll be saved" he said happily.

Meanwhile

Just outside the Milky Way a large object that was shaped like a patty pan squash could be seen shooting past it, inside the weird shaped object two voices could be heard "I don't understand why Prince Russell wants to find his father so badly" one voice said "yeah they were almost destroying each other all the time" the other voice said it was two Broccloid's and they were in a scouting ship trying to locate the Emperor/Prince Russell's father.

Just as their ship was about to completely pass the Milky Way they received a distress signal "huh?" "What is it?" "We're getting a distress signal from one of the planet's in that solar system" "which planet is it?" "It's the only one that has life on it 'Earth'" "well then let's go" and the craft shot straight towards Earth.

Three hours later

The Broccloid sat on the ground waiting for help "what's the freaking holdup" he said he then looked up and saw a familiar shaped object floating down towards him "ah finally" he said as the object landed and the hatch opened to reveal two Broccloid's "finally help" "what are you doing this far away from our home planet by yourself?" one of the two Broccloid's asked and the one that had sent the signal explained.

"Prince Russell is going to be steamed when he hears about this" "come on let's go back to planet Veggie and report" the three Broccloid's then boarded the craft and it shot off into space.

A week later

Today the girls were in a furniture place, they had already chosen what bed frame they wanted and were now picking out a matrass to go on it, Buttercup had all ready found the perfect one "ah it's like I'm lying on a cloud" she said happily "I like this one, it's nice and springy" Bunny said as she bounced up and down on the matrass. Sara and the professor were watching the girls with smile's they then saw Bubbles pick a large matrass that was extremely soft but Blossom on the other hand was being extremely picky about which matrass she wanted.

"This one's too hard, this one's too soft, this one's to bumpy, this one sounds like it's got a plastic tarp on it..." Bubbles and Bunny gave Blossom annoyed look's "all we need is three bear's and we'd have a real life Goldie Locks story" Bunny said getting a giggle from Bubbles. After a few more minutes everyone was getting impatient "for god sake just pick one" Bubbles called out to Blossom, Blossom continued looking until she came to the last matrass that in her opinion was absolutely perfect.

"Ah this one's just right" Blossom said as she sat on the last matrass "finally I thought we'd have to sleep here" Bubbles said with everyone else silently agreeing, the professor then payed for the beds and matrasses and the girls carried them home while Sara and the professor drove home. When the professor and Sara arrived they home they saw the girls old beds balancing on top of the trash can, once the professor had parked the car both he and Sara went up to the girls bedroom to see that the girls had put their bed in each corner of the room and what surprised them was that Bunny's bed was in one of the corners.

"Bunny, why's your bed in here" the professor asked "I want to sleep in the same room as my sister's, is that a problem" Bunny replied "no it's no problem at all we just thought that you wanted to have your own room" the professor replied "well as much as I like having my own room I get really lonely so I want to be with my sister's" she said as she and her sisters had a group hug.

"Well if that's what you want we'll move your stuff in here" Sara said the girls looked at each other with grins before they zipped off to Bunny's room and returned with all of her stuff and placed it on her side of the room. As the girls made their side of the room look the way they wanted it to look, Sara went to the kitchen to start making dinner for everyone while the professor went back down to his lab to work on some experiments.

With the Boys

Boomer Brick Butch and Buster had snuck into a movie theatre and were now watching the absolute scariest movie out at the moment 'Blood Zombies 2: rise of the dead' and so far the boys were now almost wetting themselves. Boomer had originally wanted to see 'Movie Puppet Pals 3: Bonkmania' in 3-D but Brick said it was a sissy baby movie the 4 boys screamed when they saw a Zombie rip off a man's head, tore it open, pulled out the brain and ate it with its mouth open so blood was coming out of its mouth.

When the movie ended the boys slowly floated out each with different expressions, Boomer was crying, Butch was as white as a ghost, Brick was shaking like a leaf, and Buster was just wide eyed and silent. Thankfully the boys were all wearing black pants because they had all unfortunately wet themselves. Once they were all outside they flew home as fast as they could and got changed into some clean clothes.

With Buster

When Miss Keane saw Buster emerge from the bathroom, she got extremely worried when she saw that he was still wide eyed and a little pale. "Buster sweetie what's wrong?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him "Brick... Blood Zombies 2" was all he said before he continued to his room. Miss Keane scowled when she heard this and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and called the Rowdyruff Boys.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The three boys were sitting on the couch in the same state as they were when they left the movie theatre, as they were sitting they heard the phone ring and screamed. After a few rings Brick floated over and picked up the phone "he...hello" he said nervously, Miss Keane noticed this and could also hear Boomer crying in the background.

Miss Keane got an evil grin on her face she was going to get back at Brick for taking her son to a horror movie "I know where you are and I'm coming to get you so I can eat your sweet brain" she said in a raspy voice she then heard Brick scream and the phone went dead that ought to teach him she said as she hung up the phone and went to check on Buster.

The next day

The boys had been so scared that they had stayed awake all night and of course having every light in the house on didn't help they had also had a baseball bat in their arms just encase despite the fact that they could lift an entire building above their heads. After they had had breakfast and had gotten dressed they slowly flew to school.

When they arrived at school they were greeted by the girls and Buster who had just arrived "my god you guys look terrible" Blossom said to the boys, their eyes were blood shot, they had bags under their eyes and most of all they were still shaking a bit. "Boomie are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she touched his shoulder making him flinch "okay what's wrong?" Buttercup asked in her usual demanding tone "Brick made us watch Blood Zombies 2: rise of the dead" Boomer blurted out.

The girls looked horrified then they scowled and turned their attention to Brick, Bubbles was the first to act by tackling Brick and proceeded to strangling him "how dare you make my Boomie watch something that scary!" she yelled and continued strangling him. When he managed to get her off of him he was slapped across the face twice by Blossom kicked in the butt by Bunny and finally he was basically mauled by Buttercup who ended her assault with a hard uppercut that sent him flying towards Townsville Hospital. Buttercup then dusted her hand just as the bell went "okay let's go" Buttercup said and they all began heading inside with the other kids.

At recess

The boys could barely stay awake during a game of dodge ball that Buttercup had forced them to play, despite the fact that they were barely awake they managed to last until the end due to their constant swaying back and forth as they tried to stay awake until finally the bell went for recess to end.

With Butch

During art class the children had to draw something they wanted the most Bubbles drew a picture of Boomer while Butch who was sitting next to her drew a bed with him in it, when Bubbles saw this she giggled and began to colour in the picture of Boomer.

With Boomer

Boomer was in sports class and was now playing basket ball, he was normally wasn't very good at the game but today he was doing better than Blossom, who was using her super power's. The end result was that the team Boomer was on won hands down much to the surprise of the other team, especially Blossom.

With Buster

Buster was in Math class sitting at his table next to Bunny, he was sluggishly copying down everything that was written on the black board by the teacher, Bunny was amazed that Buster was even awake because most people thought that Math class was the most boring class on Earth and a lot of kids fell asleep in it, heck the whole class had fallen asleep once or twice.

With Brick

Brick was now lying on a hospital bed covered from head to foot in bandages "okay that's the last time I order someone to do anything" he said to himself as he just stared up at the ceiling.

At lunch

Boomer Butch and Buster had now finally fallen asleep, they were sleeping in the shade of one of the tree's in the school grounds while using Bubbles as a pillow Butch and Buster had their heads resting on Bubbles' large soft belly while Boomer rested his head on Bubbles' chunky legs.

As the boys were sleeping the girls couldn't stop thinking about how cute the boys looked right now "ah they look so cute when they're asleep" Bunny said with a giggle "yeah" Blossom agreed "so what about Brick head" Buttercup asked "well I think we should go see him after school" Blossom replied "okay but if he does that kind of thing again he'll be somewhere else besides a hospital" Buttercup threatened.

Bunny grinned "does that mean you like Butch?" she asked Buttercup went red in the face "no, I just don't want my friend to be a snivelling baby because he saw something scary" Buttercup protested angrily "Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Gah!" Bunny said before Buttercup silenced her with a punch to the stomach "oops" Buttercup said as Bunny fell to the ground. Buttercup now stood over Bunny "uh Bunny are you okay?" She asked Bunny responded by socking Buttercup in the jaw, Buttercup then flew at Bunny and tackled her, the two super powered girl's were now rolling around on the ground occasionally throwing a punch here and there.

Blossom sighed at this and went to sit next to Bubbles, when she did she saw that Bubbles' eyes were closed "hey Bubbles you awake?" Blossom asked Bubbles' eyes opened and she turned to look at Blossom "yeah what's wrong?" she asked. Blossom took a deep breath and sighed "Bubbles I've been thinking and I want to know why do you like being fat, if your reason's good enough I'll stop asking you to lose weight" Blossom said

Bubbles looked at Blossom in surprise before answering her question "well for one I like the soft and warmth it gives me two Boomer likes it and three I get to eat whatever I want whenever I want" she said "okay that's good enough and I'm also sorry about what I've said in the past" Blossom said Bubbles got a huge grin on her face and wrapped her chunky arm around Blossom and pulled her into a hug to which Blossom did the same.

* * *

please review ^_^


	4. The Prince of all Broccloid's

**Author's note:** **thanks to a suggestion Bubblycutie, I'm now going to be spacing out my fanfic's so they'll be easier to read, enjoy!**

* * *

On the planet Veggie the scouting ship that had picked up the lone Broccloid had now landed in the docking bay.

"welcome back Oni and Radz...who's this" a Broccloid who worked at the docking bay asked

"this is Torrac, he is the only surviving soldier of the Emperor's army" Radz replied

"so he knows what happened to the Emperor?" the worker asked

"yes and I'd like to see Prince Russell immediately" Torrac asked

"he should be in the throne room now" the worker replied and with that Torrac walked off.

With Prince Russell

Prince Russell was sitting on his father's throne while holding a sceptre in one hand "when I find my father I'm going to shove this sceptre right between his eyes" he said angrily. Then there was a knock at the door "come in" he said in a bored tone as Torrac then entered

"Prince Russell I have tragic news about your father" he started

"I'm listening" Prince Russell said and Torrac told Prince Russell what had happened.

When Torrac had finished Prince Russell closed his eyes and leaned back in his father's throne and sighed "you always did bite off more than you could chew" he then opened his eyes and looked at Torrac "you must know a lot about these barbaric fleshlings tell me what's the most common thing they all ingest seeing as how not all of them eat their primitive versions of us"

"the main thing they ingest is water which is used to make other kinds of ingestible liquids" Torrac replied

"interesting" Prince Russell said slightly intrigued.

Prince Russell then turned to another Broccloid that was standing next to him "Articho"

"sir!" Articho replied

"have now my top scientists make 10 sporepedo's and launch 5 of them at the planet Earth's main water supplier's and launch the other 5 at the Earth's 5 main other ingestible liquid suppliers" Prince Russell ordered

"yes sire right away" Articho replied and ran off

Prince Russell then turned his attention back to Torrac "you may leave now" he said Torrac gave a slight bow and left. Once Torrac was gone Prince Russell began muttering to himself "no one insult's my family's name and lives" he muttered angrily.

* * *

A week had passed since the boy's horror movie problem and Brick was now out of the hospital but with all of that aside today was an extremely special day, the professor and Sara were getting married. Blossom Buttercup and Bunny each wore a dress that was in their signature colours with a ring of flower on their head's standing next to them were Buster Brick and Butch they were wearing a small tux that was in their signature colour as well.

Brick and Butch had scowls on their faces because Miss Keane had fixed their hair so Butch now looked the way he did when he was first made Brick's hair was now combed straight and he was missing his trademark cap.

"Awe don't you look so cute" Buttercup said as she pinched Butch's cheek, Butch slapped Buttercup's hand away and smirked

"well has anyone told you that you look like a little angle in that dress" Butch said back to her which made her go red with embarrassment.

"Where's Boomer and Bubbles how did they get out of this?" Brick asked Blossom

"they didn't they've got a very important job each" replied

"and what would that be?" Brick asked

"you'll see" Blossom replied. Soon the Wedding March music began to play and everyone turned to see Boomer walk through the door carrying a white silk pillow with two gold rings on it, he was wearing the same type of tux that his brother's and Buster were wearing only in his signature colour. Boomer had some blush on his cheeks thanks to a comment Bubbles had made about him looking extremely handsome.

He was then followed by Bubbles who began throwing rose petals out of a basket she was holding. Bubbles was wearing the same type of dress her sister's were wearing only in a much larger size. Then finally Sara walked in she was wearing an extremely elegant white wedding dress that made her look absolutely stunning in everyone's eyes, especially the professor's.

After the Marriage vows were made the priest pronounced John Utonium and Sara Jane husband and wife, John then lifted up Sara's veil and they kissed, everyone cheered as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle and through the door's, they then both signed their Marriage Licence to make them an official couple.

Later

At the wedding reception nearly everyone was sitting down eating and talking, the kids were all obviously sitting at the kid's table talking amongst themselves

"it's so great that we now officially have a mother" Bubbles said with a smile on her face while her sisters agreed.

"I think wedding's are so romantic" Blossom said

"well I hate them, if I have to get all pretty and everything I ain't never getting married" Buttercup said

"same here I hate wearing tux's and having my hair down" Butch said as he ruffled up his hair until it looked normal and then took off his tux to reveal that he was wearing a dark green shirt and black track pants underneath.

Everyone looked at him in surprise while Buttercup scowled "why didn't I think of that" she grumbled

"because you're not smart like me" Butch mocked

"oh yeah I so wish I had your intelligence" Buttercup mocked back

"and this is coming from a girl that eats like an animal" Blossom said

"I eat like an animal! What about bubble butt she eats like a duck look she's doing it right now" Buttercup snapped back as Bubbles swallowed a small piece of battered fish whole.

"Well at least I don't have a temper like a raging bull" Bubbles said and raspberried her, Buttercup went red in the face from anger but managed to restrain herself from attacking Bubbles

"well at least I'm not the fattest ugliest dumbest greediest person on the face of the Earth!" Buttercup almost shouted before slapping her hands over her mouth.

All of the kids at the table just looked at Buttercup in shock then they turned to Bubbles and saw that her head was down "excuse me" she said in a sad tone before zipping out of the room.

Everyone turned back to Buttercup who now had a look of regret on her face, Boomer then got up without a word and followed Bubbles

"waydago Buttercup you just ruined our mum and dad's wedding reception cant you ever control that temper and attitude of yours?" Blossom said in a disappointed tone making Buttercup feel worse.

Outside Bubbles was sitting under a tree quietly sobbing, she then heard someone sit next to her she turned her head and saw Boomer smiling at her she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said" Boomer said as he managed to get one arm free and gently rubbed her back

"is what she said true?" Bubbles asked

"no absolutely nothing she said was true" Boomer replied.

They then both heard footsteps, they looked up and saw a sad looking Buttercup "Bubbles I'm sorry for what I've said, you're not ugly dumb fattest or greediest, you're one of the best sister's I have" Buttercup apologised

Bubbles then stood up and hugged her sister tightly "it's okay Buttercup I forgive you" Bubbles said happily

"too. much. love" Buttercup strained out.

When Bubbles released Buttercup from her death grip they all headed back inside to see that a lot of people were dancing Bubbles then grabbed Boomer's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Buttercup went back to the kids table to see that Butch was sitting all by himself "hey were did everyone else go?" she asked Butch looked at Buttercup and then pointed onto the dance floor.

When Buttercup looked she saw Buster and Bunny dancing very well together and Brick was constantly stumbling as he tried to dance with Blossom

"is the reason you're not dancing is because you're waiting for me?" Buttercup asked

"pfft no, I hate romantic crud like that" Butch said "well that makes two of us" Buttercup said as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey Butterbutt" Butch started making Buttercup grit her teeth, she hated it when he called her that

"yes Butchie boy?" Buttercup replied

"are your parents going on a honeymoon?" he asked

"yeah they're going to Hawaii for 2 week's... why do you ask?"

"well I'm just wondering who's gonna look after you while they're gone" he finished.

"I said to the professor that we'd be fine on our own but oh no Blossom had to open her big mouth and said we were too young to be by ourselves and that we needed an adult to look after us" she said in an annoyed tone.

Butch grinned when he heard this "so who's gonna babysit the four of you?" he asked

"okay one we're not being babysat and two Miss Keane's going to be looking after us to make sure we don't get into any trouble" Buttercup said

"babysat" Butch coughed out.

Buttercup was about to attack him but then she remembered what Blossom said '_can't you ever control that temper and attitude of yours_?' Buttercup then just gave a loud huff and continued to watch the people dance.

Soon the wedding reception was over and the professor and Sara were about to head off in their limousine, the Professor then opened the door to the limousine and let Sara get in first he then motioned for his daughter's to getting which they did and the limousine drove towards their house.

Half an hour later

After changing out of their formal clothes and into some casual ones the Professor and Sara each gave their daughters a big hug before heading back to the limo which had been waiting outside for them to take them to Townsville Docks so they could board their cruise. Once they were gone Blossom closed the door and locked it before heading up to her room to read a book Buttercup began to play one of her games Bunny went to listen to her music and finally Bubbles went to her room as well to do some colouring.

About an hour later Miss Keane and Buster came over with bags, Buttercup then walked over to the door and opened it up allowing Miss Keane and Buster to enter. Miss Keane decided to take the professor and Sara's room while Buster took Bunny's old room, "looks like your boyfriend's going to be staying with us for a while" Bubbles said cheekily to Bunny who went red in the face.

When Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup saw this they giggled loudly which only made Bunny go redder "he's not my boyfriend!" Bunny protested while getting 'yeah right' looks from her sisters, she gave her sister's a slight scowl and left the room.

* * *

On planet Veggie Prince Russell's scientist's had made the 10 sporepedo's he requested and a large ship that had them aboard was now floating above Earth's atmosphere

"so how long is it until the ship arrives" Prince Russell asked

"they've arrived already my lord we are just waiting on your signal and here's the sceptre that will activate the spore's once they've been ingested" a scientist Broccloid replied

"excellent fire the Sporepedo's now" Prince Russell ordered as he grabbed the sceptre.

On the ship that was carrying the sporepedo's the Broccloid scientists had already located Earth's 5 main water supplier's and Earth's 5 main soft drink suppliers and were waiting for Prince Russell's order "fire the sporepedo's!" they heard through the transmitter and one of the Broccloid scientists pressed a button. When he did ten sporepedo's came out of the bottom of the craft and once they entered Earth's atmosphere they shot off in different directions, the end result: the sporepedo's were guided by remote control each landed in the air ducts of the targeted suppliers and spread invisible spores throughout them infecting the water and soft drinks as well as and the worker's at the factory's.

"Perfect the spores have been released and it's now only a matter of time before they're ingested" one of the scientists said

"so how long do you think it'll be until everyone's infected" another scientist asked

"about a week or so" the first one replied and everyone in the ship gave a sigh.

* * *

As you may have guessed i've based the Broccoloid names off of variouse vegetables, let me know if you can tell me what each name is based off of, also can **ANYONE** tell me if there has been another Powerpuff fanfic that involves the Broccoloids as villains, please review ^_^


	5. The Revival

Okay today is my birthday, September 20th, so to celebrate i give you a new chapter, enjoy

* * *

A week had now passed and a Broccloid scientist was now trying to contact Prince Russell

"Yes what's the problem?" Prince Russell asked

"Sire our scanners have detected that over 70% of Earth's population has ingested our spores" the scientist began

"Excellent now to begin phase two" Prince Russell said as he pressed a button on his sceptre and just like before everyone who had ingested the spores their skin went pale green and their eye's began to glow green.

On Earth

The Powerpuff Girls were just casually writing down questions from the black board when they heard several thumps they looked around and gasped everyone in the class including the teacher had fallen to the floor.

"What's happened to them?" Bunny asked

"I've got a pretty good idea" Blossom said suddenly Buster and the Rowdyruff Boys appeared at the door

"So it's happened in every class" Brick said

"Yes and we have a pretty good idea on who's doing it" Buttercup said

"Who?" Butch asked and Blossom explained what had happened about three years ago.

"Okay so why haven't we been infected?" Brick asked

"Yeah we all eat broccoli and we're perfectly fine" Bubbles said

"Hmm they must have put the spores in something else quick name something that you haven't eaten in a week" Blossom asked

"Uh vegetables" Brick replied "okay then let's go into Townsville and see if we can find the problem" Blossom said they all nodded and flew off.

Back on the Broccloid ship the scientists were looking over the scanners "sire all of Earth's barbaric mammal's who ingested the spores are now in a vegetable state but we've also detected that about half of them have an odd substance in them" one of the scientists said

"Do you know what it is?" Prince Russell asked

"No but we can extract it" the scientist said

"Then do so" Prince Russell ordered the scientists turned some knobs and then pressed a button.

On the outside of the ship a large head of lettuce came out of the bottom of the craft while connected to the ship by three cucumbers. The head of lettuce then opened up like a flower to reveal a stack of tomato's, the tomato's then began to glow extremely brightly.

* * *

All over the world Powerpuff and Rowdyruff knock off's that had been infected by the spores began to get a dark mist around them; the mist then began to look like it was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. The mist then headed straight up into the sky and began heading towards the Broccloid spaceship.

Back inside the Broccloids ship

In the middle of the ship a clear bulb in the shape of an upside down radish was slowly beginning to fill up with a black liquid. Once the black mist had stopped coming the head of lettuce closed up and retracted back inside the ship. "Perfect, now let's warp back to Veggie" one Broccloid said and in the blink of an eye the ship was gone.

* * *

In Townsville the super powered kids had gone all around town to find the source of the problem but all they found was pale green people and they all met up at Townsville Hall.

"So did anyone find anything?" Blossom asked everyone shook their heads, Boomer then noticed something "uh where's Brick?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer him they all heard Brick's voice echo throughout the entire city "I FOUND SOMETHING!" and within seconds they were by Brick's side

"Brick what did you find" Blossom asked

"Look" he replied they saw a man lying on the ground like everyone else only he had a can of coke in his hand which had spilled on to the ground and to their amazement they saw that the brown liquid had a glowing green pulse to it just like the man's eyes.

"So they spiked the drinks everyone spread out and find out which drinks they spiked so we'll know what to avoid" Blossom commanded they all nodded and flew off in different directions. After 10 minutes they concluded two things:

1 every single soft drink and bottle of water had been infected with spores

2 they were the only ones in Townsville and Pokey Oaks that hadn't ingested the spores.

"What I don't get is, why we're the only ones who didn't get infected" Buster said

"Well maybe it's because Miss Keane forbid us from having soft drinks and junk food because of that big fight we had so that's why we didn't get infected" Blossom said thoughtfully.

"So what do we do now Blossom?" Bunny asked

"I don't know, until the Broccoli people show themselves there's nothing we can do" Blossom replied

"I've never felt so alone before" Bubbles said sadly with the other's agreeing.

"So what do we do _now_?" Buttercup asked

"I say we do whatever the hell we want" Butch blurted out

"No Butch we can't do whatever we want" Blossom scolded

"Why I can't see any adults" Butch said in a taunting tone Blossom cleared her throat and pointed down at all of the people on the streets "I meant adults that can move" Butch finished.

Blossom took a deep breath and sighed "as tempting as that sounds we need to find a way to fix everyone"

"Fine where did they show up last time?" Butch asked

"We'll show you" Bubbles said and she Blossom and Buttercup flew off with the other's following behind.

They soon arrived at a broccoli covered field "well looks like nothings been here" Brick said

"Scout around the area, there's got to be something" Blossom said and they started looking around the area.

* * *

On Planet Veggie the scientist Broccloid's were now examining the weird substance that had been extracted from all of the knock off's, as they were doing a few test's Prince Russell entered the room "so have you determined what it is" Prince Russell asked

"No we haven't but during our tests we discovered six mutation's if you will in it" a Broccloid scientist said

"Can you extract them?" Prince Russell asked

"We're in the process now" another scientist replied.

"Hmm interesting according to these results the mutations are the remaining bit's of six beings that according to this expired about 2 years ago" another scientist said.

When Prince Russell heard this he got a thoughtful look on his green face "can you revive them by any chance?" he asked

"Yes we can sire, but why do you want to revive them?" the same scientist asked

"So we can study them and know what their strengths and weaknesses are" Prince Russell explained.

The scientists gave Prince Russell a surprised look "wow your much smarter than your father" the first scientist said

"Yes, so true" Prince Russell said with a grin

The scientists began pressing buttons and as they did the weird substance began to bubble and 6 massive pea pods cane down from the ceiling. The six pea pods began the glow brightly and as they did silhouettes began forming inside them, soon the glowing stopped and the pea pods opened up to reveal six naked figures, the figures each had large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs.

"Fucking hell my head hurt's" one of the figures said

"Yeah same here" another said

"Me too" another one said

"Why the fuck are we naked!" another one exclaimed.

The six figures looked up and saw the Broccloid's "who the hell are you?" the figure with orange hair and blood red eyes asked.

"I am Price Russell and who may I ask are you" he asked.

The one with orange hair and red eyes spoke first "my names Blade"

The next one to speak had orange hair as well only with pink eyes "I'm Brazen"

The next one to speak had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes "I'm Brash"

Brash was followed by a figure with blonde spiky hair dark blue eyes and a bright red scar in about the middle of its face "the name's Blake" Blake said

The next one had light green eyes and jet black hair that went to its shoulders "Blitz" Blitz simply replied

And finally the last one had dark green eyes and spiky jet black hair "Bruce" the figure simply replied as well, it was the clones.

Brazen looked around the room, everything looked like or was made out of vegetables and the smell of vegetation hung in the air "where are we?" she asked

"You're on planet Veggie" Prince Russell replied

"And how did we get here?" Blade asked and a scientist explained.

When he finished Brash was the first to speak "can someone give us some fucking clothes!" she yelled/demanded and soon they we're all given a black jumpsuit each with a belt around the middle that was the same colour as their eyes and boots that were also the same colour as their eyes.

Prince Russell smirked "those suit's make you look sharp, only our elite soldiers can wear those" he said

"I don't like the colour but it's absolutely comfortable" Blitz said

"Glad you like them now onto business seeing as how we revived you and gave you clothes you have to do something for us" Prince Russell said with a grin.

The clones looked at each other "what do we have to do" Blade asked

"Oh nothing much just destroy every barbaric mammal on Earth so our invasion will be easier" Prince Russell replied the clones looked at each other again only this time with large grin's on their faces

"Deal" they all said in union.

Prince Russell gave a wicked grin "excellent, follow me" he said and walked off with the clones following him close behind.

As they were walking Prince Russell decided to ask the clones a question or two "out of curiosity you said that you were clones of some super hero's called the Powderpuff Girls and the Roundyruff Boys?" he asked making the clones laugh.

"Actually it's Powerpuff Girl's and Rowdyruff Boys and yes we're clones of them but we hate being called that" Blade said

"Okay then but tell me do they live in a place called Townsville?" Prince Russell asked

"Yeah they do" Blade replied

"Hmm when you see them could you ask them if they killed my father he was the Emperor of this planet" Prince Russell said

"Yeah sure" Blade said and they continued walking.

They soon arrived in a large hanger that was the docking bay and they entered a large space ship "all of the coordinates have been set so all you have to do is press this button and you'll be taken straight to Earth" Prince Russell explained "oh and here's a communicator, I'll be checking in on your progress" he said and he gave Blade a tomato "just press the top when it start's glowing" he finished and he left the ship.

Once he was gone the door closed "next stop Earth" Blade said and he pressed the button, the ship began to shake a bit before it disappeared

"I sure hope those things were revived with empty stomach's" Prince Russell said and he headed back to the lab. When he entered it Torrac walked up to him "my lord" he started

"Yes?" Prince Russell replied

"What would you like done with the rest of that stuff" Torrac said pointing at the container that had the Chemical X in it.

Prince Russell got an extremely thoughtful look on his face "have the scientists transfer any data we receive from the transmitters that are on those suit's we gave those fleshlings, into this chemical and then inject it into myself and my army" Prince Russell ordered, Torrac nodded and went to tell the others.

Back on Earth

After hours of searching far and wide the super powered kids had found absolutely nothing Bubbles was now in tears while Boomer hugged her and the other's had a mix of loneliness and sadness

"It's starting to get dark we should start heading home" Blossom said

"But what should we do about everyone we can't just let them to rot in the streets" Buttercup said

"You're right okay last job for the day put every person you find on the street in the closest building" Blossom ordered but before they could do anything they saw something shoot out of the sky and crash into Townsville or maybe we'll get to the root of this problem she said and they all began heading towards Townsville.

They arrived in Townsville Park to see a long path of torn up ground and at one end of it was a weird object that was propped up on a massive pile of rubble.

"Is that what I think it is?" Boomer asked

"You mean if it's a giant patty pan squash then no it's actually one of those broccoli men space ships" Bubbles said.

Just as they were about to approach the ship it exploded sending rubble and vegetable chunks and goo everywhere

"Man talk about a crash landing" a familiar voice said which sent shivers down their spines

'No, it can't be' they all thought

"Hey guys do you see who I see" Blake asked

"Oh yeah" Bruce said

"I think it's payback time" Blitz said

"My god look how big the whale has gotten since we've been gone" Brash said making Bubbles go red in the face with anger.

"Explain how you're alive right now" Brick demanded

"Well seeing as how you're going to die we might as well tell you what we know" Blade said in an uncaring tone and he told them what had happened on planet Veggie. When they finished explaining Brick had questioning look on his face 'they don't remember anything since we killed them the second time' he thought to himself

"And now I think it's time to destroy you scum bags once and for all" Brazen said

"Hold on remember what Prince Russell said" Blade said and the clones nodded.

"Okay before we start I need to ask you a question" Blade started

"Okay what is it?" Brick asked

"Did you kill the Emperor of the Broccloid's" he asked

"Oh yeah I remember that weakling" Buttercup said

"He was very tasty" Bubbles added

"Thank you for this wonderful information, now, let's fight" Blade finished and they flew at each other.

* * *

Okay so the clones are back and most of the people on Earth are in a vegetable state everything's just perfect... or not, anyway please review ^_^


	6. FIGHT!

Finally a fight scene, i hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Brick vs. Blade

Blade flew straight at Brick and punched him in the stomach making him bend forward he then elbowed Brick in the back of the head, kicked him in the face sending him up in the air, Blade then appeared above Brick and punched him hard in the back sending Brick hurtling towards the ground. When he hit the road, he bounced to the side from the impact, and slammed face first into a solid concrete wall before landing on the footpath.

When Brick managed to open his eyes the first thing he saw was Blade glaring daggers at him before bursting into flames, Blade then roughly grabbed Bricks long spiky hair and began repeatedly punching him in the face leaving round burn marks on his face this continued until Brick did something completely low, he kicked Blade in the crotch, making him let go of him and double over in pain "okay now that's low" Blade wheezed out while still made of fire.

Brick ignored the searing pain of his burn marks and began repeatedly punching and kicking Blade even though he was burning his hands more and more with each hit. Once the pain in Blade's crotch subsided he managed to grab both of Brick's arms, burning them in the process, and he began repeatedly head butting Brick in the face, when he saw that most of Brick's front teeth were knocked out he let go of his arms and blasted Brick in the stomach with a powerful stream of white hot fire sending him flying back and crashing into a fruit truck.

When Brick stumbled out of the half destroyed truck he was covered from head to foot in squashed fruit and the only clothes that hadn't been burnt off was his white frilly laced underwear, this made Blade laugh "ha, ha, ha you have no idea how stupid you look right now" he laughed out.

As Brick stumbled up to Blade still determined to beat him he began to get double vision, Blade just smirked and when Brick was close enough he punched Brick as hard as he could in the stomach making him pass out on his fist.

Blade grinned at his handy work as he went back to normal "he, you're all bark and no bite" Blade said as he held Brick up by his hair. Blade gave the unconscious Brick a wicked grin before blasting him in the stomach sending him crashing through several buildings "and that is that" Blade said dusting his hands and then flew off.

Blossom vs. Brazen

"Well Blossy it's just like last time" Brazen said

"Yeah only this time it's going to be a fairly even fight because I can see through both eyes now" Blossom said

"But unlike last time I'm gonna win" Brazen said

"We'll see about that" Blossom said and she charged at Brazen

'This is to easy' Brazen thought as she braced herself. Just as Blossom was about to hit Brazen, Brazen sidestepped making Blossom shoot right past her Blossom stopped and turned around only to be socked in the jaw by Brazen causing her to stumble back.

Once Blossom reclaimed her footing Brazen began repeatedly punching her in the stomach and face, the assault continued until with two final hard punches to the left side of her face Blossom fell to the ground. Brazen grinned at her handy work before she put her left foot on Blossom's chest before repeatedly stomping on her chest.

Brazen continued stomping on Blossom's chest until she heard some loud cracks this was followed by Blossom screaming in pure agony. Brazen was delighted at seeing Blossom in pain and decided to make it even worse she then raised her foot high and stomped down harder hearing more cracks and snaps.

Blossom's mouth was now wide open and she coughed out a mouthful of blood before passing out from the pain "all too easy and I didn't even have to use my ice powers" Brazen said, she then grabbed Blossom by the back of her dress and then punched her so hard in the face that her whole jaw shattered like glass, she then let go of Blossom's dress letting her collapse in a heap on the ground and then flew off.

Boomer vs. Blake

Boomer and Blake flew at each other and just as they were about to hit each other Blake flipped back and kicked Boomer in the face sending him skidding along the ground to which Blake flew after him. As Boomer skidded along the ground he managed to flip himself over and stop before he flew straight at Blake with his left arm reared back.

Just as Boomer was about to hit Blake, Blake dodged his punch and grabbed his arm "hey let go" Boomer demanded as he tried to get his arm free but Blake ignored him, he then began spinning Boomer around in circles by his arm and then slammed him face first into the ground, Blake then flew up into the air. Boomer shakily got into a kneeling position and then sent four energy blasts that began tunnelling underground and then shot up straight towards Blake and then he fired another one straight at him.

Blake saw the four energy blasts heading towards him and dodged them easily but unfortunately he didn't see Boomer's extra blast and was hit by it, causing a large explosion. Boomer thought that Blake had been beaten considering on how much energy he had put into the blast, but when the smoke cleared he saw that Blake barely had a scratch on him "you're gonna have to do better than that baldie" Blake said with a smirk, Boomer just glared at him.

Blake started to float down until he was on the street looking straight at Boomer "I'm going to destroy you" Boomer said angrily

"Just empty threats, even though you're basically made of rubber now I can still beat you" Blake said

"I unfortunately lost that ability" Boomer said and then slapped his hands over his mouth.

About six months ago Boomer found out that the chemical that the professor injected him with was only temporary and had worn off. The professor had offered to try and remake the chemical again but Boomer kindly declined so he was now vulnerable to electricity again. Blake got a wicked grin on his face and then went completely yellow and the next thing Boomer knew he was he was being shocked with a thousand volts of electricity.

When Blake stopped Boomer was now smoking, he then fell forward and landed on the ground with a light thud "wow that was easier than I thought it'd be" Blake said proudly he then kicked Boomer's limp body a few times before flying off.

Bubbles vs. Brash

Bubbles and Brash were scowling at each other "so fatso are you ready to die at my hands?" Brash asked Bubbles

"I'd rather be fat than a dirty slutty bitch like you" Bubbles said angrily

"Oh please I take that kind of stuff as compliments" Brash said waving her off, Bubbles then gritted her teeth and flew at Brash who just smirked. Bubbles went to punch Brash in the face but she jumped up avoiding her hit and she elbowed Bubbles in the back of the head making her go face first into the ground and thanks to her momentum she skidded face first along the street, tearing it up.

She finally stopped when she crashed into the wall of a building, Brash flew over to the pile of rubble that was once a wall and once she was in front of it she shoved her hand into the rubble and pulled out a handful of blonde hair and then yanked it hard pulling Bubbles out of the rubble and got her in a head lock.

Bubbles was trying her hardest to get Brash's arm off of her, "you know the second you let go, your heads going to pop off like a champagne cork" Brash said, Bubbles then did something she knew was dirty but it was the only way, she opened her mouth and bit down hard on Brash's arm. Brash's eyes went wide and she yelled in pain as she let go of Bubbles who immediately took advantage of this, she grabbed Brash's head and hurled her straight over herself before slamming Brash into the ground.

Bubbles was about to blast Brash but she flipped over Bubbles and blasted her in the back, Bubbles was sent crashing through several buildings before crashing into the side of a truck and sliding down to the ground unconscious. "Well that was easy" Brash said casually and then flew off.

Buttercup and Bunny vs. Blitz

Even though it was two against one Blitz was still dominating the battle, the two girl's had barely been able to land a hit on Blitz and were starting to get tired from using too many energy attacks, Buttercup and Bunny flew at Blitz and began throwing punches and kicks at her like crazy but Blitz just kept dodging them as if they were going in super slow motion. Buttercup then sent an energy blast at Blitz but she just dodged it and kicked her in the face, Bunny then came from behind and then began throwing punches and kicks at Blitz but still she kept dodging them effortlessly.

Buttercup had now recovered from the kick and flew at Blitz, just as she was about to kick Blitz in the side of the head Blitz caught her leg while still dodging Bunny's punches Blitz then pulled Buttercup down a bit and kicked her hard in the stomach making her cough out blood. When Bunny saw this she stopped attacking Blitz and gasped she then flew down and to try and catch Buttercup who had passed out and was now free falling to the ground, just as she was about to reach Buttercup she came to a halt as something clamped around her upper body and upper arms she looked down and saw that Blitz had wrapped her arms around her body and was now trying to crush her.

"Let... go... of... me... you... bitch" Bunny strained out as Blitz's grip got tighter and tighter on her, Bunny then moved her head forward and moved it straight back hitting Blitz in the face, Blitz instantly let go of her "ahhhh my face" Blitz said but her voice was muffled by her hands. Bunny ignoring the pain at the back of her head and looked down to see Buttercup lying on her back with a small pool of blood around her head Bunny then scowled and then began to rapidly fire energy blasts at Blitz making a large cloud of black smoke.

When she finally stopped from exhaustion Blitz emerged from the smoke and kicked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face sending her crashing into a building and then falling to the ground with a pile of rubble landing on top of her, Blitz then began to power up an extremely powerful energy attack. Bunny slowly emerged from the rubble of the building she had crashed into and shakily got to her feet, she looked straight ahead and saw Blitz fire her attack at her "crap" she said she then flew to the side to avoid the blast grabbing Buttercup in the process but unfortunately they were both caught in the blast.

Blitz saw Bunny holding Buttercup in her arms lying in the middle of the road, she then floated down and began expecting the two "ha they're both out cold" she said she then reared her leg back and kicked them as hard as she could sending them crashing through several buildings Blitz gave an evil laugh and flew off.

Butch and Buster vs. Bruce

Butch and Buster were giving Bruce an all out assault, their punches and kicks were so powerful that when they made impact it sounded like thunder, Bruce then smirked and gave Buster an uppercut sending him up into the air and then punched Butch in the chest knocking the breath out of him and then elbowed him on the head sending him crashing onto the street. As Butch lay on his back Bruce came down and planted both of his knees (which were now solid steel because he used his metal powers) into his stomach and making a crater from the impact.

Bruce then hopped off Butch and waited for him to get up, as soon as Butch sat up Buster came down and kicked Bruce in the side of his head but unfortunately Bruce had turned the place where Buster had kicked into solid steel at the last second so all Buster managed to do was break his ankle and foot. As Buster started to tear up a bit at the pain he was given a roundhouse kick to the face sending him out of the crater and onto the road.

Butch was now furious at Bruce "there is no way we're gonna lose to that reject copy" he said as he saw Bruce float out of the crater and land on the road in front of Buster who was now floating about an inch off the ground.

"Brock I'm giving you this only chance join us again and we won't kill your friend's" Bruce offered

"First of all my name's Buster and second if I recall correctly you all hoped that Princess would destroy me, you also hated me and thought I was annoying and weak, and if Princess didn't destroy me, you would and..." he mimicked what Blade had said "send him where he belongs... in the lava pit of the destroyed volcano with the rest of the clone army" he finished with a glare as he slowly floated to the side.

Bruce noticed this and gave Buster a questioning look "and where are you going" he asked, he got his response as he was blasted in the back by a powerful energy blast and sent crashing into a small building which collapsed on top of him.

Buster grinned as he looked at Butch "nice shot" Buster said "thanks but it's not over yet" he said as he made two green energy balls in his hands Buster then floated next to Butch and made two purple energy blasts in his hands "NOW!" Butch yelled and then simultaneously they rapidly fired energy blasts at the pile of rubble that was once a building.

They continued firing until they finally stopped from exhaustion "finally it's over" Buster said when Bruce burst out of the bottom of the crater behind them with silver fists raised.

"Wrong, it's over when I say it's over" he said and punched them both in the back of the head knocking them out. Bruce gave an evil grin as he looked down at the unconscious super heroes "ha some super heroes I bet on their best day they couldn't fight a cold" he then burst out laughing and flew off.

The Clones met up on the tallest building in Townsville "well now that we've beaten the originals what do we do now?" Blitz asked

"we do what Prince Russell says and destroy every being on Earth" Blade said

"or we could just crash at the Powerpuke Girls home" Bruce suggested

"that works too" Blade agreed they all laughed and flew off.


	7. Recuperation

**Previously:**_ The Clones met up on the tallest building in Townsville "well now that we've beaten the originals what do we do now?" Blitz asked "we do what Prince Russell says and destroy every being on Earth" Blade said "or we could just crash at the Powerpuke Girls home" Bruce suggested "that works too" Blade agreed they all laughed and flew off._

Most of the super powered kids were starting to come to and they soon all met up at Townsville hall, Bunny was now holding the still unconscious Buttercup in her arms Butch was carrying the badly burnt Brick in his arms, Buster was gently carrying Blossom who was taking small sharp breaths and finally Bubbles was holding Boomer who gave the occasional twitch

"We seriously need to get these guy's medical treatment" Bunny said with the others agreeing

"but how everyone's been zombified" Bubbles said as she held Boomer slightly closer to her

"the professor" Blossom whispered out everyone knew it was the Professor and Sara's Honeymoon but unfortunately this was slightly more important. So they flew off with their siblings/friends and began heading towards Hawaii.

With the Clones

The Clones had already made the Powerpuff Girls place home; they had thrown food on the walls broken furniture and had destroyed all of the Utonium family's possessions Brash Had now just finished ripping Octi to bits when she heard Blitz "hey Brash think fast" she said and threw a book at her. Just before the book could hit Brash she used her laser beams and zapped the book turning it to ashes.

"Awesome" Blitz said as she looked at the pile of ash's that was once a photo album Blitz was then tackled to the floor and began to get punched repeatedly by a very angry Brash. When Brash stopped Blitz now had a black eye and a bit of blood running down her face "geez cant you take a joke" Blitz said as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth away and stomped out Brash just shrugged and continued destroying the Powerpuff Girls things.

Down stairs Blade was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something good, just as he did a bright glow came from his jump suit he opened it up and saw the tomato communicator glowing brightly he then pressed the top of it and a light blue hologram of Prince Russell appeared.

"Ah I see you made it to Earth safely" Prince Russell said

"define safely because we crashed" Blade said angrily with his brothers and sister gathering around

"oh sorry about that" Prince Russell apologised

"you'd better be anyway we found the guy's who ate your father and beat them senseless" Blade said with the others smirking.

"Excellent...wait that means they weren't hypnotised?" Prince Russell asked the Clones knew what he meant

"no, they mustn't have drank any spore infested soft drinks or bottled water" Brazen theorised

"oh well at least they're out of the way" Prince Russell said

"yeah so you can invade now and bla, bla, bla whatever" Blade said in an uncaring tone.

Prince Russell scowled when he saw is "good but you had better have eradicated all life before I arrive or else!" Prince Russell threatened and the signal cut out.

The Clones looked at each other and laughed "oh yeah as if he could do anything to us" Brash said

"we could crush him in an instant" Blitz said

"I would actually like to do his order though" Bruce said

"sounds like a plan" Blake said

"then let's spread out into groups of two and destroy, destroy, destroy" Blade said they all gave a group high five and flew off.

Meanwhile

On Planet Veggie Prince Russell was laughing to himself "those stupid copies don't know that those clothes they're wearing are actually transmitter's and every time they fight they'll be sending the information straight to our soon to be invincible army of super powered fighters so they'll know their strengths and weaknesses as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the thing they fight against" Prince Russell said evilly

"quite a bit of data has already been received my lord" Articho said

"perfect, insert all data you receive into this Chemical X" Prince Russell said as he stared at the black substance which began to bubble 'soon I shall have my revenge, it's a good thing those copies only beat up the real versions of them instead of killing them because I want to do the honour myself' Prince Russell thought to himself and he left the room.

With the super powered kids

The kids were now in Hawaii and were surprised that no one looked like a stiff zombie so they decided to find a hospital first then find the professor. They soon found a hospital and their injured sibling's/friends were taken away to get medical treatment, leaving Butch Buster Bunny and Bubbles in the waiting room. As they were waiting Bubbles spoke "I'm going to go find Dad and Mum" she said while getting nods of agreement from the others "I'll come with you" Bunny said making Bubbles nod and then they zipped off to go find their parent's.

With the Professor and Sara

The two had been having a great time on their honeymoon and were now relaxing in the shade of a beach umbrella when they heard a familiar voice "um Mum, Dad" the voice said they both went wide eyed and turned to see Bubbles and Bunny with sad look's on their faces

"kids what happened and where are Blossom and Buttercup" Sara asked as she got out of her chair picked up her daughter's and hugged them, Bunny then told her and the Professor what had happened.

Needless to say the two were absolutely shocked at what they heard about what had happened to their daughters and the rest of the town could you take us to the hospital sweeties Sara asked Bubbles and Bunny nodded Bubbles then grabbed Sara and Bunny grabbed the professor and in less than a minute they had arrived back at the hospital.

After two hours of waiting a doctor walked through the doors "are you the parent's of the children that were brought in here" he asked the professor and Sara nodded

"how are they?" Sara asked

"well let's see the boy with orange hair has first second and third degree burns over 85% of his body, the slightly bald one is unfortunately temporary paralysed from the waist down as well as his left arm and he has also sustained some minor brain damage" he said Bubbles was now almost in tears at this and hugged her dad's leg.

"What about the other's?" Butch asked

"the girl with long orange hair and pink eyes has several broken ribs and her sternum is completely shattered but she is extremely lucky that none of the broken bones pierced her heart lungs or any major blood vessels and finally the black haired girl has suffered some major head damage" the doctor replied

"will she be okay?" Butch asked, fearing the answer.

The doctor gave a sad sigh "it's hard to say because we really don't know yet" he replied

"can we see them?" Bubbles asked sadly

"yes they're in room 10" the doctor replied and the super powered kids zipped off with Sara and the professor following close behind.

Room 10

Brick was the only one in the room awake he almost looked like a mummy because he was covered from head to foot in bandages to help his burn's heal faster but he had also been given a lot of drugs that both eliminated the pain of his burns and made him delirious. Brick them heard the door open, he turned and saw Butch Buster Bunny Bubbles Sara and the Professor enter the room.

They all noticed that Brick was awake and began surrounding him; unfortunately the professor was the only one to notice that Brick pupils were so big that his irises were just thin red lines. "Hey Brick how are you feeling" Butch asked Brick just got a dreamy look on his face as he got out of bed and move so he was right in front of Butch.

Brick put both of his fingerless hands on Butch's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye "you know Blossom you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you with all of my heart" Brick then grabbed Butch's head and kissed him as hard as he could on the lips. Everyone went wide eyed at this and tried to not laugh Butch finally snapped back to reality and managed to pry Brick off of himself, Brick then stumbled back and fell off the bed but was thankfully caught by Sara.

"You will never speak of that to anyone" Butch said threateningly while red in the face from embarrassment

"why did Brick think Butch was Blossom?" Bunny asked

"well judging from the way he talked and the way his eyes look I'd say he's probably delirious from possibly the pain killer's for his burns" the professor said as Sara placed Brick back in his bed to which he instantly fell asleep.

With the Clones

As the Clones flew across the planet both destroying and examining they saw loads of destruction as if bombs had gone off, what had really happened was that some of the knockoffs couldn't withstand having their Chemical X drained from them and ultimately blew up (Blake and Betty). As Blake and Brash had just finished destroying a small village a thought came to Blake "hey Brash" Blake said

"what?" Brash said

"next time we see the originals should we just kill them or just beat them up and let them suffer?" Blake asked.

Brash got a thought full look on her face "I prefer the suffering more than just plain killing them" she replied

"yeah sounds like a good idea" Blake said

"oh I see a town over there" Brash said

"well it won't be there for long" Blake said they then both laughed and flew off in the direction of the town.

Back in Hawaii

Blossom Buttercup Boomer and Brick were still out like lights, Bubbles was now gently stroking Boomer's face she then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the forehead and when she leant back she saw a smile appear on Boomer's face. Boomer then began to slowly open his eyes as he slowly opened them he saw a blurred figure "Bubbles?" he mumbled

"Boomie" Bubbles exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug waking him up fully.

"Are you an angle" he asked in a dazed voice

"well to you I am" Bubbles replied and gave a slight giggle as Boomer began to slowly began to recognise his surroundings

"ugh how did i get here and why can't I feel anything in my arm and legs" he asked.

"Blake's attack on you temporarily paralysed you from the waist down as well as your left arm" Bubbles explained

"hopefully the Chemical X in your body will unparalysed you faster" the Professor said

"damn that Blake" Boomer said angrily while Bubbles got a scowl on her face 'I swear Blake I'll pay you back ten times...no...a thousand times for what you did to my Boomie' she thought to herself as she gave Boomer another hug.

Blossom was the second one to wake up, she was now on a breathing machine to keep her breathing at a steady pace so her ribs and sternum could heal properly "hi honey how are you feeling" Sara asked as she gently stroked Blossoms face

"my chest hurts a lot" Blossom whispered out while Sara got a comforting smile on her face.

"How are the others doing?" Blossom asked

"Butch Buster Bunny and Bubbles are okay but Boomer's legs and left arm are temporarily paralysed and he also has some minor brain damage" Sara replied

"what about Brick" Blossom asked slightly more worried about him than the others

"most of his body is burned but other than that he's okay" Sara said

"how's Buttercup" Blossom asked

"she's unfortunately suffered some major head damage, hopefully she'll be okay" Sara finished.

A few minutes later Buttercup started to stir and groan, until she sat up, her vision was slightly blurred but was it cleared up she saw that Butch was an inch in front of her "hi you feeling better" he asked he got his response when she punched him in the face knocking him off the bed.

Buttercup then looked up and saw her dad smiling at her "are you feeling okay honey" he asked as he gently stroked her hair

"ugh I feel like I head butted a bullet train" she said as she rubbed a sore spot on her head.

She looked around and saw the other's conditions "how did we get here?" she asked and the professor explained, when he finished Butch floated up and gave Buttercup an annoyed look Buttercup saw that Butch had a black eye

"that's quite a shiner you got there Butchie boy" Buttercup mocked while Butch glared at her "I guess Bruce was just too much for you" she said with a cheeky grin

Butch scowled at this "for your information you're the one who gave me this and also who's the one in hospital you or me" Butch snapped.

Buttercup gave Butch a questioning look "what are you talking about I didn't hit you" Buttercup said

"yes you did, the second you woke up you punched me" Butch said angrily

"I did not"

"yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No. I. didn't"

"Yes. You. did"

"Enough!" the Professor said making Buttercup and Butch stop "okay now for everyone to get healed faster they'll need some Chemical X" he continued

"we'll go get it" Bubbles said gesturing towards Bunny, Buster, Butch, and herself

"okay but take me with you" the professor said

"why?" Bubbles asked

"because I want to examine the spores in my lab and see if I can reverse the effects" the professor explained

"okay then let's go" Bubbles said, Bubbles Bunny and the professor each gave Sara a kiss goodbye before Bubbles and Bunny grabbed the professor and flew off with Buster Butch and Boomer, who wanted to get unparalysed a.s.a.p., following after them.

Meanwhile

As Blake and Brash were flying trying to find a city a town or a village to destroy something caught their eyes "well, well, well, what have we here" Blake started

"some assholes that are about to receive a long and painful death" Brash finished, they then both burst out laughing and flew off in the direction the originals were heading.

* * *

okay so another chapter is up, please tell me what you think about it ^_^


	8. Bubbles' fury

As the five super powered kids were flying towards the Powerpuff Girl's house they apologised to the professor for ruining his and Sara's honeymoon, he said it was perfectly alright but still they did feel awful. As they continued flying the girls heard three loud bangs, the stopped and turned around to see what happened. When they did they saw Buster Butch and Boomer lying on the ground in agony, the girls quickly flew over to the boys to see what was wrong.

Bubbles and Bunny gently put the professor down and went to check on the boys "ugh what happened?" Boomer said as he propped himself up with his one working arm and Bubbles came to his side

"we happened" they heard two familiar voices say, they turned around and gulped as they saw Blake and Brash standing in front of them.

"I suggest you leave its 5 on 2" Butch said

"oh please after that fight we had you couldn't even beat a girl scout" Blake mocked which only made Butch angrier

"oh yeah let's see" Butch said and in the blink of an eye Blake socked Butch in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Blake looked down at Butch as he tried to get up only to be punched in the back and land on Butch "what the?" Blake said as he got up and turned around to see Boomer floating an inch above the ground

"you're not that tough" Boomer mocked and he flew up into the sky, Blake snarled at this he gave Butch a hard kick to the side of the head and flew after Boomer. Boomer was doing a pretty good job of dodging Blake's attacks until Blake attacked Boomer from his blind spot and it was all over Blake pummelled Boomer to within an inch of his life and finished with a punch so powerful that his fist pierced straight through Boomer's body, just missing his stomach.

Everyone, except Brash, went wide eyed at this and gasped "BOOMER!" Bubbles screamed Blake gave a slight chuckle as he saw the pain on Boomer's face

"oh I'm sorry does that hurt, I guess I don't know my own strength" Blake said in a taunting tone as blood started running down his arm. Blake then slowly started shoving his arm through Boomer slightly more making Boomer scream in pain, after a few second's of this Boomer managed to bare through the pain and swung his right arm at Blake with all of his might but Blake easily blocked it "oh I beg of you please don't hurt little old me" Blake mocked.

Boomer now had a shocked look on his face, he had put everything into that punch but Blake blocked it without even trying, Blake smirked when he saw this and chuckled before he heard a scream he turned and saw Bubbles flying towards him. Bubbles had her fist reared back ready to attack Blake but Blake merely swung his leg out and kicked her hard across the face sending her free falling towards the ground with a dazed look on her face.

Boomer had a shocked look on his face as he saw Bubbles fall to the ground but the shock was instantly replaced by pain as Blake began twisting and turning his arm while jerking it up and down making blood spurt out at the end of each jerk. Bubbles managed to snap out of her daze and stopped herself she then looked up and screamed again as she saw what Blake was doing to Boomer she then looked down and saw that the other's were to scared or shocked to move even though she could tell they wanted to.

Blake was still jerking Boomer around while making stupid comments "hey hipping yee-haw that's it buckaroo ride'em cowboy" Boomer coughed out blood with some of it landing on Blake's face. As Blake continued torturing Boomer he noticed that Boomer was now pale and his eyes were beginning to close "almost there" Blake said as Boomer's eyes closed and he went completely limp.

Blake gave an evil laugh and with one more quick swing of his arm Boomer flew off it and crashed into the side of a rocky cliff Blake grinned "that was more satisfying than I thought it'd be" he said

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed again and flew after him but was stopped as Blake was now floating in front of her.

"Sorry it's too late, he's as good as dead" Blake said Bubbles looked at the ghost white Boomer lying face down at the bottom of the cliff "might I suggest you start worrying about yourself tubby" Blake said as Bubbles started to get angrier and angrier at Blake.

Bubbles was now starting to get a light blue aura around her and amazingly at the same time she was getting thinner and thinner until she was as thin as her sisters "well this is new" Blake said

"you. ANIMAAAAL!" Bubbles screamed she then shot forward and kicked Blake in the left side of the head shocking everyone including Brash she then punched him across the left side of his face and then began repeatedly punch him in the stomach. She continued punching him in the stomach until she gave him an upper cut causing him to lean back to which she began to stomp repeatedly on his stomach with one extra hard stomp to send him flying down to the ground. As Blake began heading towards the ground Bubbles made an energy ball in her hand and threw it straight at Blake. Blake saw the energy blast heading towards him and crossed his arms in front of him to block it.

The blast hit him damaging his suit and taking some skin off his arms when he uncrossed his arms Bubbles came down and shoved an energy ball into his face sending Blake spiralling towards the ground and land hard on his back. Bubbles then made an energy ball in each hand and began rapidly firing energy blasts at continued until Blake was engulfed in a dome of energy Bubbles then made a light blue energy ball in her hand "Bubble Bomb!" she said as she threw the light blue energy ball at the dome. The dome expanded and went from yellow to red before it made a humongous explosion. When the dust from the explosion settled everyone could be seen floating above Bubbles who was panting "man that was close" Buster said as he and Bunny held the professor.

Finally when the dust on the ground settled everyone went wide eyed "what the! Tha-that's impossible" Brash said as she saw Blake lying face down on the ground remaining perfectly still "no, there's just no way the ditz is that powerful" Brash said and she flew down to Blake. When she reached his side she checked to see if he had a pulse thankfully she found one she looked up and saw that the goodie two shoes were all talking she then grabbed Blake and flew straight up into the clouds to avoid being seen and began heading back to the Powerpuff girl's house.

"Wow Bubbles that was awesome" Bunny said

"yeah you throttled Blake" Buster said

"you can thank me later right now I need to take Boomer to the hospital!" Bubbles said and without a second thought she grabbed Boomer out of Butch's hands and began heading back towards Hawaii.

"Let's continue" Bunny said and they continued flying.

As they were heading back towards Townsville Butch remembered something he then looked towards the professor "professor" Butch said

"yes Butch?" The Professor asked

"how exactly did Bubbles get thin again?" Butch asked

"well the only possible explanation would be that she has a new power that can transform her excess body fat into strength" the professor theorised

"wow maybe I should beef up a bit" Butch said

"I wouldn't try it most likely it's something only Bubbles can do" the professor said.

They soon arrived home but when they entered they were shocked to find the house a total mess who could have done this Bunny "well judging by that" Buster started pointing at a scribble on the wall that said 'Blade was here' "it was the Clones" he finished

"we'll worry about this later right now we need to turn everyone back to normal" the professor said and they all headed down to the lab.

When they reached the door to the lab they started to hear voices "wow how did the fat one do this" "I have no idea all I saw was that she got very angry she began to glow and somehow became as thin as me and then completely pummelled him" "so do you know when Blade and Brazen will get back" "wouldn't have a clue" the voices said.

"Crap the clones are here" Bunny said

"yeah but it'll be an even fight there's three of them and three of us" Butch said "okay then professor we'll go outside and get the clones out then you go into the lab and activate the force field" Butch said

"okay, but you have to be within the perimeter of the house when radio frequency ray start's to glow or else you'll be stuck on the outside" the professor warned Bunny Buster and Butch nodded in union and flew outside while the professor went into another room.

"Okay now how do we get them out?" Buster asked

"leave this to me" Butch said and he began to clear his throat "HEY YOU STUPID KNOCK OFF REJECTS GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW AND FIGHT US!" Butch screamed so loud that his voice was heard from miles around and within seconds the Clones were floating in front of them with scowls on their faces.

Bruce flew straight up to Butch and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "I'm going to make you regret every word you just said" he said and he punched Butch in the face

"well I guess that signal's the bell" Brash said and both she and Blitz flew at Buster and Bunny.

* * *

okay so i've made Bubbles lose all of her fat while putting a fight scene in it as well so everybodies happy also can anyone here tell me what i've based the fight scene off of as well as the part with Blake and Boomer.


	9. Fight's and recovery

Butch vs. Bruce

Butch and Bruce were delivering blow after blow to each other, unfortunately Butch's injuries from the fight before were catching up with him which started to slow him down while Bruce started beating him senseless. Bruce wrapped his arms around Butch from behind while also pinning Butch's arms to his sides Bruce then flew up straight up into the clouds before doing a nose dive straight down.

When Bruce was about 10 meters from the ground he let go of Butch and flew up while Butch ploughed straight into the ground causing an earthquake. Bruce floated above the hole that Butch was now in "maybe I should flush him out" he said as he made an energy ball in his fingerless hand. Just as he was about to throw it down he heard a noise behind him he turned around and saw a radio tower come out of the ground next to the Powerpuff's house "what the hell?" Bruce said before Butch shot out of the hole like a rocket and head butted Bruce in the stomach making Bruce cough out blood and shoot up so high in the air that he disappeared from sight. Butch grinned at his handy work and landed on the front lawn of the Powerpuff Girls house as the tower began to glow.

Buster vs. Brash

Buster and Brash were eyeing each other down "why don't you just give up and save yourself the humiliation of being beaten up by a girl" Brash said

"shut the fuck up and fight me you bitch" Buster snapped

"I'm going to make you regret every single word you just said you pig" Brash said angrily

"sticks and stones" Buster simply replied and Brash flew straight at him.

Brash reared her left arm back ready to punch Buster but instead she swung her leg out and kicked him hard across the face sending him flying back. Buster managed to stop himself he then flew straight at Brash and launched his fist straight at her face, but she managed to stop him easily.

Buster tried to get his hand out of Brash's grip but it wouldn't budge, Brash then gave him a sadistic smile before kicking him in the face she then let go of his hand and punched him in the stomach making him bend forward and then she ended it with an elbow to the back sending him flying down and land on the front lawn. Brash was about to fly down to finish Buster off when she noticed a radio tower was now next to the Powerpuff Girls house and it was now starting to glow.

Bunny vs. Blitz

Bunny and Blitz like Buster and Brash were eyeing each other down but Bunny noticed something "what happened to you? You look like you got in a fight with a truck" Bunny said

Blitz just scowled she was covered in cuts and dark bruises and she also had bandages wrapped around half of her head covering her left eye "I don't want to talk about it, now let's fight" Blitz said and she flew at Bunny.

The fight seemed somewhat even but even with Blitz's disadvantages Bunny was still getting tossed around like a rag doll, "wow your still just as pathetic as you were when we fought a few hours ago" Blitz said as she held Bunny by the front of her now ripped light purple T-shirt

"so what at least I don't look like I was tossed in a meat grinder" Bunny snapped back. Blitz got a horrible scowl on her face and began slapping Bunny back and forth across the face and then knocked Bunny out with a hard punch right in the middle of her face before letting her free fall to the ground and land right in front of Butch just as the radio tower began to glow.

Blitz Brash and Bruce, who had finally come down, all grouped together "let's finish them all off" Brash said with Blitz and Bruce nodding they then began to glow and they shot straight down towards Butch Bunny and Buster. When they were about 10 meters away they all hit what felt like an invisible wall "what did we hit!" Brash exclaimed as she rubbed her now aching face.

"It seems they've put up a force field to protect themselves" Bruce said as he punched the force field a few times

"well they've done a great job they've trapped themselves and left the others on the outside for us to pick off one by one" Blitz said

"uh what about Blake he's still in there" Brash said they got their answer when the still heavily injured Blake burst through the roof of the house and through the force field.

"WHERE'S THAT FAT SACK OF CRAP!" Blake bellowed causing a small earthquake and made Brash Bruce and Blitz go pale from fright

"okay one we don't know two you couldn't beat up a girl scout in your condition and three I think I wet myself" Bruce said

"fine let's chill at Him's place for a while until the feeling comes back to my severely damaged body" Blake said and he Brash Blitz and Bruce flew off.

Back in Hawaii

Bubbles was now in tears and being comforted by her mum, Boomer was in the emergency room the doctors said it was nothing short of a miracle that he was alive by the time he arrived but his chances of surviving were extremely little.

Sara now had Bubbles on her lap and had her in a comforting hug while gently stroking her back "it's okay sweetie I'm sure Boomer will be perfectly fine" Sara said in a soothing tone

"but what if he's not okay and he dies" Bubbles said quietly

"don't worry Bubbles Boomer's been through worse" Buttercup said

"yeah I mean come on he's been your boyfriend for over 2 years" Brick said

"shut up!" she screamed and buried her head in her mums chest and began crying harder.

2 days later

Bubbles was now sitting on Boomer's bed gently stroking his forehead, for several hours Boomer had been at death's door, hanging on by a mere thread, but thanks to a blood transfusion from Bubbles Boomer was now in a stable condition so now all he had to do was rest. As Bubbles stroked Boomer's forehead his eyes began to twitch before they slowly opened "ugh Bubbles?" Boomer mumbled as he saw a blurry figure with blonde hair, Bubbles gave a slight giggle before wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

Once Boomer's vision had cleared he got a surprised look on his face "Bubbles? What happened to you?" he asked and Bubbles told him about her new power.

When she finished she looked away from Boomer "what's wrong Bubbles?" Boomer asked as he trailed his hand from her cheek to her chin

"do you still find me attractive?" she asked quietly.

Boomer got a surprised look on his face before he knew what she was talking about "Bubbles we've been over this I don't care how much you weigh as long as you're happy and healthy that's all that matters to me" Boomer said and they both embraced each other in a tight hug.

At the Powerpuff's house

The professor had managed to find a way to destroy the spores that were in every infected person in the world, he had also concluded that some infected drinks spilled on what little remains were left of the Clone's and their special mutated Chemical X was beamed aboard the Broccloid ship. The professor had now turned off the force field surrounding their house and had connected a machine he made to destroy the spores to the radio frequency ray, Blossom Buttercup Bunny Brick Butch and Buster were standing next to the professor as he stood in front of the machine "hopefully this works" he said with the other's hoping to as he flipped the switch.

The radio frequency ray began to glow green before glowing green rings began coming out of the top of it and spreading across the planet destroying the spores and returning everyone back to normal. Ironically the exact time the spores were neutralised was the same time they were activated so no one noticed that they'd been in a vegetable like state for the past three days.

"Waydago professor it worked!" Blossom cheered with the other's agreeing

"I'd better be getting home and tell my mum what happened" Buster said with the other's agreeing, Bunny gave him a hug and he flew off for home.

Once he was gone the hotline rang, Blossom sighed and floated up stairs to see what the problem was

Meanwhile

The Clones had spent the past two days plotting and trying to think of what was possibly the best and most painfullest way to kill the originals, just as they had fully come to an agreement on what to do the tomato that Prince Russell gave Blade began to glow. Blade gave a weary sigh and pressed the top of it when he did a hologram of Prince Russell appeared "so have you destroyed all life on Earth?" he asked

"yep it's completely lifeless" Blade lied

"excellent my men and I will be arriving tomorrow to scout out the area" Prince Russell finished and the hologram disappeared.

Blade got a grin on his face "what are you thinking about?" Brazen asked

"the only ones who are going to rule this planet is us" Blade said with the other clones looking at him "when Russell arrives tomorrow he'll be in for one hell of a surprise when he and his men are eaten, by the way don't eat breakfast tomorrow" Blade said and the rest of the Clones nodded in agreement.

* * *

all i can say is please review ^_^


	10. More fight's and a new arrival

On Planet Veggie Prince Russell was now assembling all of his troops to begin the invasion on Planet Earth "Articho" Prince Russell said

"Sir!" Articho said

"are all of the men ready?" Prince Russell asked

"as ready as they'll ever be my lord" Articho replied

"excellent, board the ship's we're leaving in two minutes" Prince Russell said as he began walking towards his ship which was the largest "ah Nightmare the most perfect and biggest space craft that we have ever grown" Prince Russell said as he went under the large craft and was sucked up through the bottom he was then followed by Articho and several other Broccloid soldiers. Besides the size of the Nightmare the other thing that made it different from the other crafts was that it was harder than steel so it could withstand even the most powerful crash's and attacks, Prince Russell sat on his throne and gave the order "let's warp" he said and all of the crafts floated up off the ground a bit before they all disappeared.

On Earth

Boomer and Bubbles were now heading home while carrying Sara "hopefully those clones haven't attacked yet" Bubbles said

"with them you never know" Boomer said as Townsville came into view.

They soon arrived home and were welcomed by their families "hey fuzz head how are you feeling?" Butch asked as he grabbed Boomer in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

Boomer laughed "I was just fine until I saw you" Boomer replied and then tackled Butch to the ground, Brick just looked down at his brother's and just shook his head with a small smile on his face while the girls the professor and Sara all embraced in a family hug.

Unfortunately the happiness was broken when the hot line rang "I'll get it!" Bubbles said in her usual bubbly tone and zipped off with the other's following her.

Bubbles picked up the hotline "hi"

"Powerpuff Girls" the mayors said

"Bye" Bubbles said and hung up, the hotline then rang again "hi"

"Emergency!"

"Bye" and she hung up again, the hotline then rang again "hi"

"Get down town"

"Bye" she finished she then turned and saw everyone glaring at her, the hotline then rang again Bubbles was just about to reach for it again when everyone except Blossom tackled her.

Blossom picked up the hotline this time "yes Mayor?" Blossom started

"Hello Blossy" a familiar voice said

Blossom's eyes went wide before narrowing "Townsville Park in one minute" Blossom replied and hung up without another word "let's go" Blossom said and they all flew off.

In the Mayor's office

Brazen was looking at the hotline "well that was pretty straight forward" she said

"well let's go to Townsville Park" Blade said and they flew off to Townsville park leaving behind a destroyed office and an unconscious Mayor and Miss Bellum.

The originals arrived at the park and looked around to see if the clones had arrived, they got their answer when the ground shook they looked ahead and saw the clones standing across from them with their arms crossed and smug look's on their faces.

"Alright you cheap knock off's, this all ends here once and for all" Brick said raising his fist "it's actually going to be the other way around Brick head" Blade said which made the clones snicker.

Buttercup scowled more than normal she then turned to Bunny "Bunny same as last time, only this time around we're gonna destroy her" Buttercup said Blitz stepped forward at this "oh please, you could barely land a hit on me last time what makes you think you can beat me now?" Blitz asked

"THIS!" Buttercup shouted and she and Bunny flew forward and simultaneously punched Blitz in the stomach sending her flying back. The other clones were distracted by this which gave the original's a chance to attack first, the original's flew at their clone and began attacking them.

Brick vs. Blade

Brick and Blade were both evenly matched every single punch or kick they threw was immediately countered by the other

"I must admit that you've improved since we last fought" Blade said

"unfortunately I can't say the same for you" Brick said, Blade scowled at this and kicked Brick in the stomach and then elbowed him on top of the head sending Brick hurtling towards the ground. Blade smirked at this and threw a ball of white fire straight at Brick, Brick, who had managed to stop himself saw the fire headed straight towards him, he then took a deep breath and blew a ball of normal fire twice the size of Blade's fire ball.

The two fire balls clashed with each other and mixed together before heading straight back at Blade like a rocket. Blade's eyes went wide at this and he just barely managed to dodge the ball of fire "nothing but a lucky shot, now where did he go?" he asked as he looked around for Brick.

He got his answer as Brick came down from above him and hit him on the head as hard as possible with a steel girder that left a round dent in it while Blade fell to the ground unconscious. Brick grinned at his handy work and threw the steel girder to the side as hard as he could before flying down and picking up the unconscious Blade before heading back to Townsville Park.

Blossom vs. Brazen

Blossom was trying to defeat Brazen as fast and painful as possible, but unfortunately Brazen was just too fast for Blossom to keep up "why don't you just give up Blossy because there is no way you can beat me" Brazen taunted.

Blossom scowled as bad as Buttercup but then smirked as she saw an opening "and what may I ask are you smirking at" Brazen asked

"just this" Blossom said as she disappeared and reappeared with her foot lodged in Brazen's stomach.

Blossom then yanked her foot out of Brazen's stomach spun around and kicked Brazen in the side of the head before flipping over her and punched her in the back sending her headed towards the ground. Because Brazen hit the ground at an angle she bounced up and continued flying until Blossom grabbed her by her hair, almost ripping it out before she spun around like a top and then let go of her sending Brazen straight up into the air just in time to be hit in the head by the girder Brick threw.

Blossom winced slightly as she heard the bang of Brazen's head connect with the steel girder "ouch" Blossom said as Brazen fell to the ground with a thud and the girder landing on her head. Blossom moved the girder off of Brazen's head and picked her up before flying towards Townsville Park.

Boomer vs. Blake

Blake had turned himself into pure electricity and was now rapidly throwing large balls of electricity at Boomer but he just deflected them all easily "I must admit you're much better than last time we fought and I almost killed you" Blake said as he stopped throwing the large balls of electricity at Boomer.

Boomer scowled at this "yeah thanks a lot for that here's a gift for ya" Boomer said and he fired his laser vision at Blake but with a mere sigh Blake slapped the beam deflecting it.

"You know you should just give up, you can't beat me" Blake said in a board tone

"oh yeah" Boomer snapped

"yeah" Blake replied casually

"well then tell me what you think of my newest attack" Boomer said with an evil grin.

Blake was slightly intrigued when he heard this "okay then show me this new attack of yours" he said curiously as he crossed his arms in front of him and waited for Boomer's attack.

Boomer looked at the lightning bat in his fingerless hand which began to glow brighter before two more bats appeared in his hand before turning into long swords making Blake's eyes go wide, Boomer then crossed two of his swords across his chest and placed the last one in his mouth horizontally behind them. Boomer then shot straight towards the shocked Blake while yelling "Thunder Demon Strike" and he swung the two swords in his hands across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the sword in his mouth made a horizontal cut from the left.

Boomer was now behind Blake and his swords disappeared, he then turned around to see Blake falling towards the ground and as he fell he turned back to normal before splitting into five pieces, but before the pieces could hit the ground Boomer fired an energy blast at them disintegrating them "and that's the end of him" Boomer said proudly while dusting his hands before flying off to the park.

Bubbles vs. Brash

Brash and Bubbles' fight was pretty much one sided because Bubbles had lost most of all of the weight she had gained she was now almost twice as fast as Brash and was giving her the beating of a life time. With one more solid punch to the face Bubbles sent Brash flying back and crash through two tree's before slamming into the back of a truck and sliding down to the ground.

Brash looked up with one eye open while the other was swollen shut and saw that Bubbles had her hand about an inch from her face, Brash gulped as Bubbles' hand began to glow light blue "please don't kill me" she pleaded to Bubbles. Bubbles just glared at Brash as much as she wanted to killing just wasn't her thing she then turned around and flew off to see if the other had beaten their clones, but unfortunately what Bubbles didn't know was that Brash was powering up a finishing move "TAKE THIS!" Brash shouted and unleashed a huge energy blast at Bubbles.

Bubbles heard the blast heading towards her and became overcome with anger, "YOU FOOL!" Bubbles shouted as she turned around fired an energy blast that consumed both Brash and her attack, this was followed by a massive explosion that shook the whole city. When the smoke cleared Bubbles saw Brash's charred corpse "bitch" Bubbles muttered before she flew off.

Butch and Buster vs. Bruce

With the combined strength of Butch and Buster they completely brutalised Bruce, Butch and Bruce flew at each other, Bruce threw a punch at Butch but he dodged it and kicked Bruce in the left cheek followed by a kick to the right cheek and ended with a kick to the back of his head sending Bruce flying forward a bit before skidding on his face for about a meter. Bruce's head stayed on the ground while his body flipped up so it was right above him almost breaking his neck before falling back and landing on the ground.

Butch and Buster smirked at this "is this the best you can do Bruce, and to think before we were afraid of you" Buster mocked, Bruce heard this and got furious, he then slowly got up and turned around only to be kicked in the face by Buster knocking him off his feet before Buster elbowed him in the same spot. Bruce's head slammed into the ground and his body followed slowly fell forward before he was kneed in the stomach by Butch and sent tumbling forward along the ground stopping in a sitting position.

Buster and Butch began flying around Bruce while constantly throwing punches and kicks at Bruce until Buster ended it with a hard uppercut that sent Bruce shooting up into the air, Buster and Butch looked at each other and nodded before disappearing. Bruce continued going up until he burst through a cloud and just floated in the air for a tiny bit before Butch appeared above him and gave him a hard axe kick to the face sending him flying down faster than he came up.

Half way down Buster appeared next to him and gave him another kick only this time to the stomach which sounded like thunder before Bruce crashed into the ground with about 10x the force of a warhead resulting in a massive earthquake. When Butch and Buster landed on the ground they saw a massive hole that looked like it had no end "wow I doubt he survived that" Buster said as he peered into the hole and saw that sewerage was now pouring into it Butch and Buster grinned at this and flew off.

Buttercup and Bunny vs. Blitz

Just like last time Blitz was dominating Buttercup and Bunny despite the fact she could only see through one eye with three simple hits each Buttercup and Bunny were sent hurtling towards the ground but thankfully they were able to stop themselves before they were both hit by an energy blast. When the smoke cleared Blitz could see Buttercup and Bunny lying on their back's covered in cut's and scratches "well looks like this is the end for you two" Blitz said as she floated down and landed in front of Buttercup.

Buttercup scowled at this "you won't beat me" she yelled and launched herself at Blitz and threw a punch but Blitz caught it with her left hand and pointed her right hand about a centimetre from Buttercup's head

"say goodnight" Blitz said as her hand began to glow "ka-boom" she said then out of nowhere something hit her in the side of the face sending her flying across Townsville and crashing into a building reducing it to rubble.

Buttercup and Bunny's eyes went wide, standing in front of them was another Buttercup only this one had her hair down and was very chubby "who-who are you" Buttercup asked in amazement

The new arrival turned to her and Bunny with a smile "the names Butterball" she said casually making Buttercup and Bunny giggle "yes a lot of people do that when they hear my name, anyway are you okay?" she asked

"not really it hurts to move... by the way why are you here?" Bunny said

"to finish what she started" Butterball replied.

Before Bunny or Buttercup could ask any more questions there was an explosion they looked and saw Blitz who's cheek was now swollen and her suit was now ripped giving them a furious look "I spy with my little eye a pity of a knock off who got away" she said angrily before flying straight at them. Blitz stopped about three meters from Bunny Buttercup and Butterball and landed on the ground glaring at Butterball "you're going to pay for that chubsy ubsy" Blitz said

"so you don't remember me" Butterball asked

"why would I remember you" Blitz asked

"maybe this will ring a bell" Butterball replied as she pulled a necklace out from her shirt and attached to it was a large round ball

Blitz's eye went wide before she got a frightened look on her face "so you do remember me" Butterball said tauntingly

"you turned my eye ball into a necklace" Blitz said

"yep and I think I'll rip the other one out to make a perfect set" Butterball said as she put the necklace back into her shirt and then began to glow while getting thinner "okay, I'll end this with one attack" Butterball said and both she and Blitz flew at each other. Blitz concentrated about half of her energy into her left arm and swung at Butterball. Butterball ducked avoiding her attack and put both of her hands on Blitz's chest.

Butterball looked up at Blitz and gave her a wicked grin which was followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterated Blitz. Butterball then flew over to Bunny and Buttercup "that was awesome!" Buttercup said as she and Bunny got into a sitting position.

Butterball got a sheepish smile on her face and walked over to Buttercup and Bunny she then grabbed their hands and gave them some of her own energy as well as healing them a bit. "There ya go" Butterball said as she helped the two girls onto their feet

"so what did you have against her" Buttercup asked

"she killed my family and friends" Butterball replied sadly.

Buttercup instantly regretted asking that question and decided to change the subject "uh why don't you come with us we're gonna see how the other's are doing" Buttercup said

Butterball almost instantly lightened up "okay let's go she" said and they all began heading for the park.

* * *

**Author's Note:** okay first off the name Nightmare for Prince Russell's belong's to Dominator225 and i got the name Butterball for the new arrival from MikeMedia from deviantART so i dont own those two names, and encase you're wondering Butterball's finishing move on Blitz is just like the way Vegeta killed Pui Pui, well other than that please review


	11. The Broccloid's have arrived

The nine super powered kids arrived at the park at nearly the same time, when the others saw Butterball they gave her a curious look "who are you?" Blossom asked as she dropped Brazens unconscious form on the ground. Butterball introduced herself to the others and told them what had happened.

Meanwhile

Just behind the moon heap's of Broccloid ships could be seen

"so is the planet ready to be invaded?" Prince Russell asked

"yes my lord and all of your army has been injected with the Chemical X" Torrac said

"excellent now begin the invasion" Prince Russell ordered and the ships shot straight towards Townsville Park.

Back in Townsville Park

"So what should we do with these two?" Brick asked as he looked down at the still unconscious Blade and Brazen, before Blossom could reply Broccloid ship's started coming down from the sky and land in the park.

"What the!" Butch exclaimed

"Get ready to eat guys" Blossom said as the Broccloid's started coming out of the bottom of the ships and surrounded them but didn't attack.

They began to part as a Broccloid wearing a golden belt and a golden crown while holding a staff walked up to them "I'm Prince Russell and I take it you're the ones who ate my father and his army" he asked

"yeah so what if we did" Buttercup said

"well then I guess we'll have to destroy you" he said casually before Bubbles flew at him and took a bite out of his side but then instantly threw up as his side regenerated.

"Yes we had a feeling you'd do that so my top scientists invented a chemical that makes any organic being regurgitate when they take a bite out of us" Prince Russell explained

"okay then if we cant eat you we'll beat you the old fashioned way, with our fist's" Buttercup said and she flew at Prince Russell and threw a punch at him but he blocked it effortlessly.

Prince Russell smiled evilly "you see you can't beat us" he said he then looked behind him "attack" he simply said and half of the Broccloid's began rampaging through the city destroying everything in sight with their new power's while the other half flew at the super powered kids.

The super powered kids began wildly throwing punches and kicks in all directions as well as firing countless energy blasts but the Broccloid's ether regenerated themselves or took the attacks without flinching "so Blossy do you have any ideas?" Butch asked Blossom who was trying to think of a way to beat the overgrown vegetables. All of the Broccloid's grinned evilly before they all flew back and began rapidly firing energy blasts at the super powered kids.

The Broccloid's continued blasting the kids creating a large cloud of black smoke "end it!" Prince Russell ordered all of the Broccloid's that had been firing at the super powered kids flew up and sent an extremely powerful energy beam each which all went into the cloud of black smoke resulting in a massive explosion that obliterated the whole park and destroyed their ships. Prince Russell grinned evilly as he saw the destruction his men had made, but his grin disappeared as the smoke fully cleared in the middle of the park was a glowing green ball that faded away to reveal that the super powered kids were perfectly fine.

Butch was now on his hands and knees panting, just before the Broccloid's started firing energy blasts he had put up a large shield to protect everyone from the blasts but as a result he had used up all of his energy. Buttercup was immediately at his side "Butch are you okay?" she asked

"so tired" Butch said Buttercup scowled at this and immediately shot straight up into the sky and began beating the living daylights out of the Broccloid's as Butch passed out from exhaustion.

Blossom's eyes went wide when she saw this "that's it, everyone concentrate all of your energy into point of attack" Blossom ordered, they all nodded understanding what she meant and simultaneously they all began to glow "now go" Blossom ordered again and they all flew up and began beating the Broccloid's senseless.

Prince Russell was now on the ground and scowled as he saw his men dropping like rain, he then opened a small compartment that was on his belt and pulled out a seed "hopefully this will turn the tables" he said he then made a small hole in the ground with his finger he then dropped the seed in it and covered it over with dirt. He then pulled out a small vile of green liquid out of the same compartment and poured the liquid on the spot where he had buried the seed.

With the super powered kids

The hero's of Townsville had their work cut out for them, sure they were beating them but the ones that had gone to destroy Townsville had come back to help "I don't know how much more I can take of this" Bubbles said as she as well as the other's were starting to get tired "just try and keep it up Bubbles" Boomer said as he punched a Broccloid in the face. A Broccloid flew at Bubbles ready to hit her Bubbles then decided to do the first thing that came to her mind she opened her mouth and with three bites she ate him but surprisingly didn't throw up.

Bubbles then got a huge grin on her face and began eating every Broccloid that came into her reach, the other's saw this and started eating the Broccloid's as well. Prince Russell looked on in amazement before realising what was happening to his men besides being eaten. "That chemical that makes people who eat us sick must have been only temporary and has now worn off" he concluded as he saw his men being eaten one by one or in Bubbles and Butterball's case two or three at a time.

Soon the entire Broccloid army had been devoured so Prince Russell was all by himself but he didn't seem worried in the least he looked down to see a small green sprout he gave an evil grin he then looked up and saw the super powered kids float down to the ground. His grin turned into a confident smirk as he saw the kids, each of their bellies was jutting out at least a foot and a half out in front of them filled to the brim with the Broccloid army and judging by the looks on their faces they were in a lot of pain.

"I must congratulate you on eating my entire army but judging by the look's on your faces and your swollen stomachs you can't eat me" he said, he was right they knew that if they ate one more bite their stomach's would literally burst open.

"Well what are you going to do you can't beat us" Buttercup said

"maybe not but I have a secret weapon" Prince Russell replied

"and that would be?" Blossom asked, Prince Russell just snickered.

He then took several steps back before smirking "RISE PUMPKINATOR!" Prince Russell shouted, the ground began to shake violently making the super powered kids lose their footing and fell over wincing in pain as pressure was put on their bellies. "Okay this might be a problem" Blossom said as she looked up at the 30ft pumpkin monster standing in front of them.

* * *

Okay first off i dont own Pumpkinator and second if anyone here like's the english dubbed version of Powerpuff Girls Z the link to the episodes is on my profile and please review ^_^


	12. Overgrown Vegetables

Prince Russell smiled with joy at the looks of hopelessness on their faces "so how does it feel to know that defeat is just around the corner" he said he then looked up at Pumpkinator "Pumpkinator destroy these pest's" he ordered

"yes master" Pumpkinator replied and threw a punch at the super powered kids but they managed to get out of the way just in time.

Despite its size Pumpkinator was just as fast as Boomer and with their swollen bellies slowing them down the super powered kids were getting thrashed about ruthlessly. Pumpkinator then began grabbing the Broccloid ships and started slamming them on top of the super powered kids repeatedly until they splattered and it'd then grabbed another one and started using that. This continued until all of the Broccloid ships, except for the Nightmare, had been destroyed Pumpkinator then grabbed the Nightmare and held it above its head "no stop you're gonna..." but before Prince Russell could finish Pumpkinator slammed it down on top of Boomer several times before finally throwing it away like a Frisbee right into space. Prince Russell's left eye began twitching "I'm now stuck on this orbiting mud ball!" He shouted in frustration and then punched the ground hard making a small earthquake.

Buttercup was now on the ground writhing in agony as she saw Boomer get stomped on several times before Pumpkinator ground him into the ground with its foot. When Pumpkinator stopped it turned to Buttercup and walked over to her while batting away Brick, Bubbles and Butterball before bending down and picking her up a few tears of pain came out of Buttercup's eyes as Pumpkinator's three vine like claws squeezed her tighter and tighter. Just when she thought it was over she heard a slicing sound before the arm Pumpkinator was holding her with slammed to the ground, when she looked her eyes went wide something had sliced Pumpkinator's left arm off.

They both turned and saw Butch barely standing up while his right arm was extended out in front of him "take that you overgrown vegetable" he said before falling to his hands and knees. Buttercup smiled at this and broke out of the severed arms grip before picking it up and using it to club Pumpkinator repeatedly.

After about the tenth hit Pumpkinator grabbed its severed arm and yanked it out of Buttercups grip before flames came out of its mouth and turned its arm to ashes, it then looked at Buttercup and swatted her to the side. Pumpkinator looked around and set his sights on Butch and began stomping over to him. Bubbles and Butterball where lying on their backs in pain "oh if it wasn't for this stupid stomach ache I could concentrate on fighting better" Butterball said as she rubbed her sore belly.

They turned their heads and saw that Pumpkinator was stomping over to Butch who was completely defenceless, as Pumpkinator got closer to Butch Bubbles got an idea "I know!" she exclaimed and she began to get a blue aura around her and her bulging belly went down, Butterball realised what Bubbles was doing and did the same.

Pumpkinator was now standing in front of Butch and began to raise his foot to crush him "goodbye" it said as it brought its foot down, but just as its foot was about to crush Butch it was knocked to the side by a powerful force.

When it got back up it saw that a large chunk of its left side had been blown off, it turned to see the source of its injury only to receive a powerful beating by Bubbles and Butterball and after a couple of energy blasts here and there Pumpkinator was now lying on the ground. Pumpkinator's upper body had several large gashes on it, its right arm was twisted and mangled and so was its legs which were now severed from its body, and the raging fire inside it was now extinguished.

Bubbles and Butterball gave a high five before turning their sights on Prince Russell "no, no, NO!" Prince Russell screamed while banging his fists on the ground in anger before he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up and saw Bubbles and Butterball standing in front of him with their arms crossed and grins on their faces.

Butterball was the first to speak "I think it's time to end this for good" she said and licked her lips

Prince Russell knew his time was up he then dug his hands into the ground in frustration, but when he did his eyes went wide "you've got to be kidding me, this soil is so rich" he said under his breath before a wicked grin graced his face as he stood up.

The two girls saw his grin and got confused looks "why are you grinning when you're about to be eaten?" Bubbles asked

"you think you won but in reality you're not even close" Prince Russell before he stomped both of his feet into the ground.

Both Bubbles and Butterball giggled "has the fear made you go insane?" Butterball asked but little did they know that Prince Russell's feet were now like roots and were absorbing the nurturance from the soil.

"Tell me fleshlings what's big green and can crush you" Prince Russell asked

the two girls looked at each other and shrugged "I don't know" Butterball said

"MEEEE!" he shouted and he began to rapidly increase in size. After 20 seconds he had stopped growing and was now 10 stories high and looked like a massive green tree with pink eyes and a jagged mouth he then began laughing "so do you think you can beat me now" he boomed which made the girls shake in fright.

"you don't have a chance at beating me now so prepare to die" Prince Russell's voice boomed as he swung his massive fist's at Bubbles and Butterball, they managed to dodge his hit but he immediately swung his arms to the sides slapping each girl and sent them flying towards the surrounding buildings. Prince Russell laughed evilly at what he had done he then looked at Townsville's fallen heroes, he grinned as roots burst out of the ground and tightly wrapped around their arms and legs while lifting them up into a standing position before the roots began cutting into their flesh.

They screamed in pain as the roots went deeper and deeper into their arms and legs until the roots were almost touching their bones, then a large hollow root appeared in front of each of them and as they screamed in union again the large roots went straight into their mouths and down their throats into their bloated stomachs. The super powered kids looked in horror as bulges began coming out of them and travelled down the root that was in their mouths while feeling a wonderful relief in their stomachs all the while Prince Russell was getting bigger. Finally when the roots came out of them and went back into the ground they realised that their stomachs were flat again.

The root then let them go making them fall to their knees and they looked at Prince Russell "why did you just pump our stomachs" Brick asked feeling a little off

"I had to get the Chemical X from my army someway and now it's time to end this" he said and due to their weakened state the super powered kids we're thrashed about and whipped repeatedly by roots.

Prince Russell smashed his fist onto Buttercup several times before flicking her and sending her crashing into a building, he then thrust his arms out in front of him and his fingers extended out and wrapped around the super powered kids bodies tightly he then turned his hands so the kids were now upside down and he began repeatedly smashing their heads into the ground. He continued smashing their heads into the ground until both of his arms were sliced off by something, he looked to the side and saw Buttercup with her arm extended and panting "take... that... you freak" she panted out but Prince Russell just snickered and regrew his arms.

Buttercup now had a look of hopelessness on her face, she knew that they had no chance of winning but she was just too proud to admit it. Prince Russell grinned as he saw the look on her face but then he saw two familiar figure's "well, well, well what have here, two pathetic Clones just waiting to be killed" he said as his arm extended past Buttercup and picked up the still unconscious Blade and Brazen. Prince Russell looked at the two Clones gave a shrug and tossed them into his mouth and swallowed them both in one gulp making Buttercup almost wet herself in fright "ah those two were really good maybe I should eat you too like you ate my father" he said, then his eye went wide before he gave Buttercup a sinister grin.

Buttercup gulped at his look before he took a deep breath and then blew out a tsunami of fire, the heat from the flames was so intense that it melted the road and the building behind Buttercup. Buttercups clothes were now in shreds and her hair was now singed

"ow" she simply said as she now had minor burns on her body

"awe I'm sorry here let me cool you off" he said he then took a deep breath and then blew out a ferocious blizzard that froze everything in its path including Buttercup.

When the mist from the blizzard subsided Prince Russell saw that Buttercup was now encased in a block of ice "well that ought to keep you out of trouble for a while, and now for the-" he didn't get to finish before something powerful hit him engulfing most of him in black smoke.

"One tip to keep in mind never turn your back when you're up against Butch because you never know what tricks I may have up my sleeves" Butch said as he floated in front of Prince Russell "now feel my wrath!" he said before he stuck both of his hands out in front of him and unleashed a massive blast that blew off the top half of Prince Russell.

* * *

Okay first off i got the idea for Prince Russell tuning into a giant from the game 'Oogie's Revenge' when Oogie turned into a giant and i also used the begining lyrics from 'oogie boogie song' when he sees the Blade and Brazen, but other than that i've got nothing else to say but review ^_^


	13. It's over

**Previously:** _"One tip to keep in mind never turn your back when you're up against Butch because you never know what tricks I may have up my sleeves" Butch said as he floated in front of Prince Russell "now feel my wrath!" he said before he stuck both of his hands out in front of him and unleashed a massive blast that blew off the top half of Prince Russell. _

When the smoke cleared he saw that all that was left of Prince Russell was a stump, everyone cheered at Butch for defeating Prince Russell but their cheering was cut short as Prince Russell instantly regrew his top half. Brick scowled at this "fire!" Brick shouted and the super powered kids began firing energy blasts at Prince Russell including Buttercup who had broken out of the ice she was encased in, but Prince Russell just merely blocked their attacks effortlessly.

Once the super powered kids had completely run out of energy Prince Russell grinned and then root's as thick as tree trunks burst out of the ground and began slamming repeatedly on the super powered kids, shattering most of their bones. The assault continued for several minutes until with one whip from a massive root the super powered kids flew up into the air and then came back down landing in a pile.

Bubbles looked towards Boomer with tear's of pain in her eyes "it looks like this is the end" she said with a weary smile as she painfully stuck her arm out towards him

"yeah well before we die I just want to say I love you" he said as he stuck his arm out towards her

"I love you too" Bubbles replied and they held hands.

"Awe how sickeningly sweet, I think I'm gonna throw up" Prince Russell said as he raised his right fist up high ready to end it, but as he brought his fist half way down something zapped his hand turning it to ash's.

He looked at where his hand used to be and scowled "who did this" he said looking around and saw a green skinned black furry creature holding a weapon of some kind

"I will not let an overgrown vegetable destroy my son's" it said

"d-dad" the Rowdyruff Boys said in union

"you think that little weapon of yours can beat me well watch this!" he said but then gave a curious look "why can't I regenerate my hand" Prince Russell asked

"because this laser shoot's out antidote X rays that both destroys and prevents the use of Chemical X" Mojo Jojo explained.

Prince Russell scowled at this while also wondering why his natural regenerative powers weren't working "I'll crush you!" he yelled as he thrust his left fist at Mojo only to have his left arm blasted off. He turned and saw a girl with dark red, curly hair and was wearing a yellow dress with a black strip across the middle, black boots and topped off with a gold tiara.

Prince Russell scowled at her as he regenerated his arm while getting a confused look on his face seeing as how his arm would regenerate but his now missing hand wouldn't he just gave a small shrug and continued to glare at the girl "who are you?" he asked

"I'm Princess Morbucks and were gonna stop you because the only ones who are gonna destroy them is us" she declared, Prince Russell looked around and saw villain's and ex-villain's surrounding him

"more like this is pay back for turning us into vegetables" a man with green skin, black hair and sharp black sunglasses said

"now attack!" Princess ordered and they all began firing their weapons at him, but it wasn't enough and with several whip's of his roots and several bat's with his hand all of the villains were beaten but they had done a considerable amount of damage to him to which he just regenerated.

Prince Russell was furious at what the villains had done to him he gave a loud roar and slammed his hand on the ground causing cracks to appear all over Townsville and then he began firing energy beams out of his mouth destroying more buildings. As the super powered kids looked around knowing that they had no chance of beating Prince Russell in his current state "let's face it we've met our match, we've lost" Blossom said sadly

"come on there has to be some weak point on him" Brick said angrily.

"Do any of you have any ideas?" Blossom asked any villains that were still conscious

"yes, hold still" Mojo said and he fired his laser at the super powered kids but instead destroying them they felt stronger and all of their wounds healed almost half way "there, you should be able to fight now" Mojo said

"thanks Mojo" Blossom said and then turned to her sister's "okay girls I think it's time to form Furious Fiery Feline" Blossom said with her sister's nodding she then turned to Butterball "Butterball follow our lead" Blossom said and they flew at Prince Russell.

Brick smirked when he saw this "okay boys form Terrible Tinder Tiger" he ordered, the boys then flew straight towards Prince Russell and as they did they all got a blue aura around them and then they came together and formed a Tiger made of blue fire. The two fire felines then fused together to form a giant lion made out of white fire, then leapt up into the air and tackled Prince Russell tearing him out of the ground.

The lion began taking massive bites out of Prince Russell that disintegrated in its mouth, Prince Russell tried to get the lion of fire off of him but his hand and most of his arm just disintegrated. The mauling continued until the lion leapt into the air, it then opened its mouth sent a blast of white hot fire straight down and disintegrated what was left of Prince Russell before it dispersed to reveal the nine super powered kids whose clothes had been burnt completely off and they were covered in first and second degree burns.

The conscious ex-villains cheered at what the kids had done but then gasped as the kids were now falling like meteors towards the ground they each crashed to the ground with the force of a warhead. Mojo and Ace managed to get to their feet and walked over to the hole that Blossom had made they both looked in to see how she was but instantly covered their eyes and turned around Ace then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone he then called 911 and told them to come to Townsville park and to bring 9 hospital gowns with them as well.

2 days later

Blossom slowly opened her eyes; everything he could see was blurry once her eyes fully adjusted she realised that she was in the hospital "ugh how did I get here?" she asked

"ah honey your awake" a familiar voice said

Blossom turned her head and saw her mum smiling at her "Hi mum" she said and her mum gave her a gentle hug "so I take it we beat Prince Russell?" she asked

"from what I heard from Mojo yes you did" Sara replied

"finally now we can live in peace no clones no giant vegetable's no nothing" she said happily with a big smile.

Sara smiled back at her but then remembered something "um honey" she started

"yes mum?" Blossom asked

"who's that girl over their?" Sara asked pointing at Butterball

"that's Butterball unfortunately her family was killed by the clones so she has nowhere to live anymore" Blossom said

Sara smiled she realised where Blossom was going with this "she can stay in the spare bed room and I take it by her name that she has Bubbles' eating habits" she asked and Blossom nodded

1 hour later

Within the past hour the super powered kids woke up one by one until they were all awake and began talking amongst themselves "I had absolutely no idea we could do that attack" Buttercup said

"yeah both of our fire attacks just fused together to make a new attack" Butch said

"let's agree to use that attack as a last resource because we know what it's after affect is" Blossom said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Blossom then turned to Butterball "hey Butterball" she started

"yes Blossom?" Butterball replied

"our mum said you can live with us if you want to, seeing as how, well you know" she finished trailing off at the end.

Butterball's eyes lit up at that "really!" she asked

"of course I mean come on you saved Buttercup and I from that bitch Blitz" Bunny said

"I personally think I made her death to painless" Butterball said with Bunny and Buttercup agreeing and they then began talking about random things.

2 weeks later

Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys Townsville Park looked as good as new with more trees, fresh green grass, a large playground and a large fountain in the centre of the park that had a statue of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys in a circle in the middle of the fountain with spouts of water coming out of their mouths.

"The likeness is uncanny" Butch said as he looked at his statue he then looked at his statue in the face

"5...4... 3... 2... 1" Buttercup said before a stream of water came out of the Butch statues mouth and into Butch's giving him balloon cheeks before he lost his concentration and fell into the fountain. When Butch got out he was soaked from head to foot everyone burst out laughing at this and even Butch himself couldn't help but laugh as well.

A few meters behind them

Next to a tree that looked like it was slowly dying a thick sprout of some kind could be seen growing next to it, a slit then appeared on it and it opened up to reveal what looked like a pink eye and then a jagged horizontal line appeared and opened "ha, ha, ha laugh while you can you miserable brats because soon I'll have my revenge and you'll be begging for mercy ha, ha, ha, ha *breath* yes".

The End?

* * *

Okay so this is the end of my story 'The Empire Strikes Back' and as you may have guessed by the ending i intend to do another sequal to this which hopefully will be up soon, so until then, stay gold ^_^


End file.
